Rare Attraction
by BleedingAngels911
Summary: [Rewriting][Chapter One Rewritten][Title Change]HieiOc She was locked away by her vampire brethren but has forgotten who they are. Once the Rekai Tantei capture her she must help them or die by Koenma's word. [Better Than Sounds Dif. Summary Inside]
1. The Shadows

**Summary, Paring in later story: **Captured, chained, locked away for an eternity. The Rekai Tantei are sent to hunt her down and capture her but will she prove to be an assest or a liability. They don't trust her and she needs to feast on blood. How safe would you feel with a vampire sleeping next to you at night?

**Rated:** Violence, Language, Lemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho characters. **

**

* * *

**

**Rare Attraction**

**_Chapter One:  
_The Shadows**

Her ears perked up at a distance noise, her body moving gracefully across the rafters, listening.

Mumbles...

People were _here_...

Fools...

She smirked, thinking of the pain she could bring to these lowlives that dared explore through the rotting walls and creaking stairs.

---

"Guys shut up! God, just listen for a second."

_He could tell something was wrong..._

"I don't wanna be here, lets go. We're in here, we finished the dare, now lets _leave._"

_Panic...fear...sweaty palms holding onto the nearest arm of a friend..._

"There's _nothing_ here. Just calm down, geeze, you wanna get us caught?"

_Oh how wrong he was...so wrong, I'd just have to show him how much..._

"I'm scared."

_She's beginning to whisper as if she was trying to make herself invisible, but I could see...I could see them all..._

"Shut up and listen!"

_He's getting stressed...how exciting..._

"Oh shit! What was that?!"

_Now the fun begins..._

"Sounds like someone's hurt."

_Yes, follow the noise...Be naive and die because of it..._

"Is...Is someone there?!"

_No..._

"Hello??"

"Look...over there...Is that someone?"

_No..._

"I don't know...Hello?!"

"Stop it, Kiushi."

_Oh the games I play..._

"T-That wasn't me."

"I...I don't think we'r-ahhhh!!!"

_Let the screams fill the night! The terror, the rush! Mmmm, the blood. Lots and lots of blood!_

_

* * *

_

_"-and in recent news, three teenagers were killed. They where found in a alley-way just near the abandoned house on __Shiju Street__. They were spotted by a civilian who notified the police immediately. Upon finding their bodies, they were unable to be identified until later in the week when specialist had arrived. Police state it's the work of a sadistic serial killer, possibly still lurking in the area. Parents, be sure to know where your children are at all times."_

_"In other news-"_

"Wow...that' pretty sad." The cerulean haired reaper suddenly spoke up, exiting the kitchen with a bowl of crunchy cereal grasped in her hands, seating herself in the cushioned seat Indian style. The brunette nodded, flipping the channel to turn it onto a shopping station, ignoring the two boys who groaned at her actions.

"I wonder where the killer is now..." She wondered absently, Botan nodding in agreement behind her as a trail of wholesome white milk dripped down her chin from the spoon full of ceral she shoved into her mouth, not chancing to talk, afraid she would shower the floor in food. "Ugh, Botan, you're almost as bad as these two." Keiko sighed, watching a few drops of milk hit Botan's lap before turning back to the ever interesting TV. Botan seemed appalled, being referred to _men_. How degrading. She scowled for a moment, turning in her seat as she took side glances at Keiko with a glare who apparently was only interested in the latest model of jeans flashing on the hypnotizing screen.

"Food is ready guys." The small ice koorime announced, a warm delectable smell coming from the kitchen.

Quickly, Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up off the couch, practically tripping over each other, while the cards they once held found themselves lying on the floor. Hiei scoffed, having to reside in Ningenkai with these people disgusted him. He would have been outside in the safe limbs of the trees had in not been storming, the rain slowly...oh so slowly, going away.

With a fork full of eggs almost reaching the watering mouth of Yusuke, Kurama walked in shaking off his umbrella. He was staring at something in his hand, reading it, before he looked up at all the ones in the room, "Koenma has a mission for us."

* * *

Lord Koenma was busy at work, stamping one paper and getting another, finishing one pile and having two more take it's place. A vicious cycle. The red ink sinking into the paper embedding it's symbol into his mind, his eyes turning red from lack of rest. 

An anger vein appeared on his forehead, wrinkling his Jr. birthmark in the middle of it as papers flew in the air around him and filling the floor around his desk.

"Wow, you really let the place go..." Kuwabara's voice was first to sound followed by a loud...angry...scary one.

"YUSUKE!!! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE BARGING IN LIKE THAT!!!!" His breath was short, his face hot and red, the tips of his ears threatening to catch fire. The pacifier bounced around in his mouth as he yelled. He coughed, clearing his throat as Yusuke peaked around the corner of the wall he had hidden behind himself.

Koenma jumped down off his large, comfortable chair, picking a few papers off the floor before getting one of the best ideas he could think off. "George!!" Silence hummed in the room for a while before the sound of fast shuffling feet hit their ears and an panicked blue ogre raced in the room.

"Lord Koenma! What happened? What's the ..." He stopped talking looking around at the mess. His face fell.

"Clean this up! I'm in a meeting." Koenma ordered, an evil glint in his eye as he watched the ogre scrambled around on the floor, gathering all the papers he could. "Now boys. The mission _should _be simple. There is a house with an active youkai energy residing in it. I was unable to determine what type of demon so be cautious. I want you four to find and capture him. He's been attacking ningens in the area as of recently and I want to question him."

"That kind of sounds like the story we heard on the news this morning..." Yusuke thought, scratching his head.

"Ya! Something about three teens getting killed in the area by a serial killer or something like that..." Oh yes, they would get far with _these_ two thinking about it.

"Yes well you're off immediately. I cannot have a youkai roaming freely in the Ningenkai to do as they wished. If my father were to find out..." Koenma moaned thinking of all the agony his father, King Yama, would put him through. "The portal is outside, get going." Koenma waved them off, not bothering to help George clean up but continue stamping random papers on his desk.

* * *

"Looks like a witch's house...or something." Yusuke spoke up as they stood out in front of the house they were assigned to invade, or rather, search. "It's huge!" He added staring at the height of the house. 

"Hurry up Yusuke!" Kuwabara called back as the old wooden door shut behind him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yusuke ran up the stairs onto the porch making loud and creaking footsteps.

_Hm..._

They all looked around the dark desolate house, a rat creeping across the floor, stopping to eat a crumb on the ground. Kuwabara shuddered, "Rats..."

"What? Scared of a few over-grown mice?" Yusuke chuckled slapping his friend on the back making him stumble forward slightly.

"Urameshi!" He turned around, fists ready to start punching. He grinned triumphantly at the sight of Yusuke's disgusted face, "That's right! You should be scared!" He bellowed, arching his back as he continued to laugh.

_Impudent fools..._

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked, ignoring his friend's supposed ego boost. "It just crawled out of the shadows." He mumbled staring at the creature behind his idiotic friend.

"These creatures are, decaying...I haven't seen a summoned creature decay before, quite rare. The creator, or summoner, must have abnormal powers or cannot fully harness them." Kurama explained listening to the rat's cries in pain as it was devoured.

"The fuck guys!" Kuwabara jumped away from it, finally noticing no one was paying attention to him and also hearing the noises come from behind him. "Can't tell me there's a ...a. thing! Behind me!" Kuwabara was clearly grossed out by the scene.

_My creatures..._

"Yes well," Kurama coughed, "Let's search the rooms down here for anything out of the ordinary." He glanced at Yusuke and quickly added, "That's not the creature in front of us."

"Oh." Yusuke looked around, staring down the hall at all the doors to up the rickety out stairs. "Let's start then."

_Yes, travel to my room so I may taste your blood myself..._

An hour or so later they where up two flights of stairs, only two more stories left in this house and many more of the little black creatures appeared, the gang killing some that tried to feast on them as time went on. "This is getting us no-" Yusuke shut his mouth, a noise echoing through the house. "I'm going out on a limb here but, I think that counts as abnormal." Yusuke raced off, the others following his quick actions.

"Kind of sounds like a girl! A helpless, defenseless girl in need of rescue!" Kuwabara shown stars in his eyes at the thought of being a hero.

"Shut up Kuwabara." Yusuke stopped at the door the undefined noise was coming from and cautiously opened it. For a hot head, impulsive kind of guy, being cautious was somewhat surprising.

_'Meow...'_

"It's just a cat." Yusuke sighed watching the small black cat lick his paws in front of them.

"A cat couldn't make that noise..." Kurama wondered aloud, glancing behind the group to the other doors. His eyes caught sight of an open door, a shadow passing by it. Suddenly the cat scampered around their feet, running down the hall and up the stairs.

"That was no cat." Hiei spoke from beside him staring in through the same door, his hands in his pockets.

_My girl..._

Out of no where, a high frilled scream emitted from the very room, panicking the men as Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped, not having been paying attention, Kurama and Hiei for not sensing another's presence. They cautiously walked to the door, the girl was seemingly whimpering and cowering. Hiei grasped his sword and used it to push open the door.

_Disappear..._

Nothing was in the room; it was empty save for the cobwebs and dust that layer the floor.

"We did hear the same thing, right? I mean, it's not every day you hear a girl's scream." Yusuke scratched the back of his head, turning to his friends for an answer.

"Unless you count Kuwabara." Hiei added, Kuwabara threatening to attack him. By the time Hiei had his sword pointed vitally close to Kuwabara's neck, their attention was caught elsewhere. Kurama and Yusuke had moved about the room to inspect it while the other two bickered by the door, electricity sparking between the two.

"You don't expect to leave...alive, do you?" A whisper; a woman's voice; toying with them. The whole house seemed to creak with movement.

_Mmmm..._

"Ow damn!" A loud crash was heard followed by Kuwabara's profanity. "Get me out of here guys!" His leg somehow managed to break through the _old, rotting, _wood and was stuck.

"Fat ass..." Yusuke mumbled, glancing about the room for a person linked to the lust filled voice. Kuwabara, in the mean time, started laughing hysterically, tears threatening to run down his face. "This is no time to be laughing baka!" Yusuke yelled at him, walking over to where he was.

"I, haha, I can't help, hahaha, it!" He burst out laughing at the end of the sentence making Yusuke take a step back.

"Let's get him out of there." Kurama said, trying to help the situation rather than worsen it. Yusuke and Kurama grasped each of his arms and started to tug, pulling him out of the hole he had created. Hiei was lurking around the room on edge, something else was coming and not just the summon creatures that walked around. After managing to pull Kuwabara out of the floor, he had no shoe nor sock on that foot, saliva rolled off it as two puncture wounds were on his ankle.

"That cant be good..." As soon a Yusuke said that, a large gust of wind raced through the house and into the room, the pressure having them all close their eyes. When they were able to see, Kuwabara was gone, or rather, replaced by a large drooling bag of odorous beast that towered over the three.

* * *

"Hm, the spirit detectives? Never heard of them..." She spoke out loud to herself as she inspected the fallen comrade of the group. " He seems pretty weak to me. Stupid too." 

She stepped back from the man and looked towards the door, her creature had vanished, they had beaten him. He was a strong summon, didn't take much energy out of her but it most likely weaken the three, or, she figured.

* * *

"Where the hell are these things coming from?!" Yusuke wheezed, punching through another decaying demon that jumped from the wall at him. 

"We're almost to the top! We should hurry!" Kurama stated lashing out with his rose whip, clearing a path to the top door. They all stumbled in the door as it was forcefully pushed open by none other than Yusuke himself. Hiei quickly lit the room with a fire ball hovering above his hand.

"Took you guys long enough! I've been sitting in here for... a while! Look at my ankle! I don't think I can walk!" Kuwabara stressed once he spotted his friend, trying to hold up his leg for the guys to examine.

"Damn! That is hideous!" Yusuke's face scrunched in disgust, Kuwabara nodding vigorously in agreement. "You should get that looked at."

"No shit Urameshi!" Scooting back across the floor, Kuwabara's hand slipped on a hard item sitting around them, his upper body hitting the floor in a loud thump as he slipped.

"Kuwabara..." Kurama took a step back getting the whole picture of the room, "How did you get here exactly?"

It sounded as if chains were rattling in the distance, "By me." Kurama turned around quickly, a whisper hitting his ear. No one was there, and the guys looked around the room, searching for the source of the noise only finding a room decorated with blood and bones. The smell, surprisingly, void.

"Men, such a delectable sight." A chuckle bounced around the room along with the woman's voice, "A shame I have to kill you." Hiei's eyes widened as blood ran down his face, a shuriken imbedded into the wood behind him. "Mmm...blood..."

Hiei glared out at the shadows cast by his flame and held his katana tightly in his hand. "Don't play with us woman, you will wish you hadn't."

"I wouldn't dare underestimate an enemy. But don't you dare underestimate me!" She roared as a gust of wind filled the room and just as quickly left, the woman's aura stronger than it was a few moments before. Kurama wasted no time, knowing this woman could become a threat if not handled and lashed at her supposed location with his rose whip.

Yusuke pulled Kuwabara out of the way since his ankle was swollen and turning black while Hiei fed the flame with his energy, the fire growing larger to light the room. The shadows that once hid her figure were cast away showing them what they were up against. The woman had long black hair that wiped around her body, two deep red eyes glared at them. She had a tall slender body, a cut across her face from the last attack Kurama hit her with. She snarled, her pearly white fangs dripping with saliva before jumping at Kurama, Hiei quickly joining in the battle, not wanting to miss the fun.

The woman barely had any clothes on, a small black tank top that hardly covered her chest and black tight shorts on; her attire old and dirtied. They could see a tattoo inked into her side of a female angel and male vampire holding each other as a light seemed to be shining on them, most likely the sun.

Dried blood ran down her hands, coating her sharp claws as her feet seemed to be drenched in blood that was not her own. Although that was interesting and arose questions, what caught their eyes was what was behind her, wrapped up in chains that were secured to the wall. She had wings, two large massive wings that swept around on the floor, blood also coating the ending tips. Her right wing, was feathered, white, while her left one looked like it was made of leather, black.

The chains, however, were not holding only her wings but were loosely wrapped around her stomach and arms. Hiei, seeing the lust, the evil glint in her eyes as she observed the men in the room, preparing for her attack, quickly charged at her, intent on taking her down. She quickly avoided the attack, getting a nick on the side of her arm. As Hiei ran past her form, she turned in her step, grasping his sword out of his hands and throwing it out of reach.

Hiei, being as fast as he was, paid no mind to having to fetch his property and charged at her once again. She was fully intent on jumping out of the way then taking them all down, one by one, only the chains snagged her in place, Hiei's attack connecting with her body.

Colored blood ran from her body, the gang staring at it as it dripped onto the floor. Silver and black, not the normal crimson blood, and although youkai were known to have different colored blood, she was no youkai. Hiei paid no mind as his sword burst through her stomach and out of her back, missing her spin by an inch.

Their eyes connected in glares before she jumped back, hissing as the blade was pulled out of her abdomen. Her hand held the wound, blood dripping through her fingers. The gang quickly moved back into a fighting stance, unsure of what to expect as they could feel her power rise.

"Whoa." Kuwabara could only stare, mouth agape as extra chains shot from the wall to detain the woman's lashing limbs as she went to jump at the men. They quickly coiled around her arms and legs as if they had a mind of her own, pulling her to the ground to sustain her.

"Damnit." She growled barring her fangs as her claws dug into the chains, trying to break loose.

Hiei stared at her and the chains that contained her energy, her legs letting out beneath her as she was brought to the ground at the pain shooting through her body, "Hn, you're useless in this state."

_Useless..._

_You are...useless..._

Her once closed eyes snapped opened in a bright crimson red flare, a snarl echoed throughout the room as she thrust forward at him, the chains catching her arms in a violent snap. "I'm not!! I'm not useless!!"

A large shadow gathered in the middle of the room in front of her figure, her body shook with anger. "I am not useless! I will kill you!!" Her aura flared around her as the chains slowly dragged her back towards the wall, tightening around her body to suppress her energy. She winced as the chains dug into her skin, her multi colored blood running down her legs and arms. Slowly, one of her creatures arose from the ground, one of her larger, vicious creatures.

Half way out of the ground she began to loose sight, kneeling to the ground as a chain slipped around her throat cutting of her air supply. She wanted to watch them die, she wanted to watch her creature rise from the ground and show that _man_ wrong, except her head felt light, her body felt weak, and soon, it was all too dark.

She had fainted in what could have been a great moment of glory.

* * *

"Ah, you managed to capture her. Good work, you may leave." Koenma said, continuing with his paper work, shooing the boys out of his office. Hiei, taking the offer to leave, quickly disappeared through the open door. 

"Um, Koenma sir. We were wondering what was going to happen to her?" Kurama asked before they would leave to the Ningenkai.

"She will be put to death." He spoke the words so calmly, so normally as if it had no effect on him and quite frankly, it hadn't. He looked up from his work noticing the boys still standing around and sighed, "She has killed ningens, the punishment of which is death." He stated flatly, the most obvious thing in the world that death was only equal to the killers own death as their rule, law, yet still noticing their skeptic looks he continued, "She will have time to explain, and since she is of a new breed we will need time to examine what she is and how she acts. Just the basic information we need to have when a new breed appears."

"That makes sense only..." Kurama closed his eyes, thinking for a moment with a deep breath. He stared at the small toddler in front of him, a ruler, a Lord of Rekai, "She may be evil and may have to do certain things to survive, but, she was chained to the attic of an ancient rotting house, does that not arise questions to who put her there? Who brought her into the Ningenkai without detection in the first place?"

"Those are the questions we want answered. Come back tomorrow, same time, that's when her interrogation will be held."

* * *

**So I re-wrote this chapter! Hope it's better! Please Review to see if I made it worst or something. :) Please and Thank-You!**

**-Working on Chapter Two**


	2. Monster

**Hey! Thanks for staying! Chapter three will be up soon if I get four reviews! Ill make it asap!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Monster

"Now. Lets begin."

The girl's head was turning as she looked around the room wearily.

"Now. Let's start off with your name."

She growled at him, glaring at him.

Koenma sighed, "Parents?"

Her eyes flashed red as her glare held more meaning to it.

"Why were you that house?"

"Kira."

"...What?"

"My name. You wished to know it did you not."

"A fitting name."Koenma mumbled.

Hiei looked over to the girl, something felt wrong.

The guards were by the door watching her carefully to, yet they didn't seem to notice it.

She lifted her hands up and the team tensed, ready to jump her.

"How did you get into the Ningenkai?"

She cracked her knuckles getting more comfortable.

"Then answer me this. Why were you in chains? Where they to protect you from something?"

She cracked her neck.

"You know...The chains pause were on for everyone else's protection...Not mine."

Her canines grew sharp, the team noticed, as she licked her upper lip.

Koenma gulped, "What...what do you mean?"

The lights started to flicker and as Hiei suspected, the shadow under her chair grew larger.

Her eyes turned red as Koenma told her to stop.

"Guards! Team take her away!"

A decaying hand came out from the shadows pulling it self up as she jumped behind the chair.

She extended her wings as screams filled their ears with a high pitch humming noise. They put their hands over them to try and stop it with no avail.

Thump

She hit the floor and everything stopped as if it was never there. A guard was shaking as he held his hands out, a gun in his hands.

A dart stuck out of her neck emptied of it's knockout fluid.

"W-ell...I m-must speak with my father."

* * *

**Her POV**

Moaning, she opened her eyes slightly. She felt her neck for a stinging sensation and oulled out the dart that hit her.

Sitting up, she found that she was laying on cold, dirty, cement floor. Small weeds broke threw the cracks and it recked ofurine and blood.

She felt a sudden sting in her white wing and she looked at it. She glared at the creature touching her wing who jst pulled out a feather.

She growled as it investigated it. "A real angel's feather. This will make good money...Oh someone's coming."

He hadn't noticed she was awake even when she sat up, yet he noticed the solo pair of feet hitting the ground.

"You dare touch me without recon(sp)? Wrong move."

They were in cells, two other demons in front of them, then beside them also. Yet only two to a cell.

A terrified scream filled the hall and all demons seemed to tense, yet the steady motion of the person didn't faulter.

She was in a far dark cornor finishing off her prey that's blood filled the wall. Her creatures once again rose from the shadows devouring the rest.

She was crouched over his body her wings hiding him from view.

She looked over her shoulder as the footsteps stopped. "A rare breed indeed."

Her eyes still red, fresh with excitment of killing her own prey after so long. She usually made her creatures eat then she would devore them(her creature), unless a poor soul found it's way up to her tower.

She licked the blood away from her lips and turned around and standing at the same time."Come to let me out?"

"Hn. No. It's been a few hours, so put these one," Said spikey, "Your going to see Koenma."

"Whatever. Im bored N.e who."She said putting on some cuffs,"You might want someone to clean this up or my little pets will be having a new home."

She walked out as soon as spikey opened the cell, swaying as she walked. She stopped as soon as she reached the top, moving her right wing out of the way so spikey could get by.

He stepped in front of her walked down the many halls. She just started humming a song, noncholently moving to her beat since she decided it as too hard to memorize the many halls.

Blood still attired her clothes as they entered Koenma's office were they cringed at the sight save for Kurama.

"Arg. Guards go and have her cell cleaned." Koenma said disgusted.

She sat in the chair that was once again in the middle of them all as the other stood around her, cept for Hiei who went to his window sill.

"Alright. Back to the interogation." Koenma said trying to ignore the blood while folding his hands in front of him."All we know is that you name is Kira and your a female demon...sweatdrop Yes well now, Parents?"

"Two."  
"No. Who were they?"  
"Dunno."  
"Oooookay.Siblings?"  
"Brother."  
"Alive?"  
"No."  
"Your breed?"  
"Mixed."  
"_Twicth_ No. What kind?"  
"Vampire Angel."  
"A Forbidden One. Alright, Age?"  
She just glared at him, growling a little.  
"Hee heee...okay. Why where you in that house?"  
"Dunno."  
"..."  
"..."

This went on for a while and Koenma came up with a conclusion.

* * *

"She might eat us some uncespecting night!" 

"I agree with Yusuke. She might just get hungry and eat us for a snack!" That annoying voice chimmed in.

Kira sat out side on a bench in front of the two larg doors that led to Koenmas. She was looking at her hands and playing with her claws.

She glared at them and her feet which she pushed under the bench further from few. Anytime a ogre passed by they jumped in fear. Kira couldn't hide her smirk when they did so. She couldn't hide that empty smirk when their papers flew out of their hands as they scured to pick them up.

"She may be different. And you might want to find out more about her.But that doesn't hide the fact that she can go and kill off many demons and humans alike if she wished." Kurama's voice rang into her ears, objecting to her joining also.

_'Leave him alone!'_

"She's like a walking nightmare!"

"A monster!"

_'He didn't do anything!'_

She closed her eyes drowning out their voices along with the one's yelling in her head, just listening to the wind that blew the the hall from the balcony to her side.

She looked towards it and slowly stood not to alarm any ogres and get a dart in her. She glared at them as she walked over to the railing, leaning over the ledge, testing how far she could go.

She looked out into the cloudy view and saw the spirits flying around along with some creatures on brooms.

She extended her wings in the small space, closing her eyes as the wind played with her feathers and blew back her black hair.

"You know." She spoke to herself mumbling, "I have never been outside. Im sure you would have loved it."

She rubbed her leathered wing tracing her hand down a scare. In fact. She had many scares on her body, yet they blended with her skin so they couldn't be seen.

"Just you and me...Flying high in the sky."

Never had she flown in the air. Never had she felt the air so clean as it pushed against her cold skin. Never...

Something moved.

Kira turned her head in that direction to only see a started girl, with little fear on her face at Kira's sudden movment.

"Oh...Im sorry. You just looked...so sa-...beautiful standing...Im sorry. Ill leave." Her aqua hair swayed as she turned to move, but a loud frightened, yet commanding voice broke threw, halting her.

"Yukina! Get away from her!" Kuwabara said asshe smiled at him.

"Oh it's alright. I walked over to her. How are you Kazuma!" She said walking over to the tall man.

Kira quirked at his name. An idiotic name for a dumbass she guessed.

Yusuke also greeted Yukina while the other two looked at Kira quizzically, so she folded her wings and walked by them sitting back on the bench. A blank mask over her expression.

She glanced over at the group which Hiei dissapeared from as they laughed and gave a short conversation before she walked into Koenmas.

Yusuke was ahead of the others as he walked over to her. She stared at him in the eyes watching him even as he bent down and grabbed the chain on her wrists. She stood.

"Come. We'll show you to your room." He said distastefully and tugged at the chain, jerking her forward.

She glared at his head and tugged back.

"Don't you dare do that again! It will cost you your life!" He glared trying to intimidate her, showing she had no right here, that he was better then her.

A shadow apeared on the wall beside them with once again, a decaying demon crawling out, as she spoke.  
"Yusuke.Ican tolerate what you all said in that room. I can tolerate being forced away, even being hated. But treating me as if I was under you, Hanyou, will cost you _your _life."

Silence

"That was till Yusuke gave the chain to Kurama in which he showed her to the room as the others departed.

* * *

"Damn her. Of all people why her." Yusuke sighed sitting down on the couch that adorned the living room. 

"At least we don't have to saty around her all the time. I mean she will get a job, and go on missions but other than that we don't have to be around her." Kuwabara joined in, pulling out some cards.

"Hiei. Why so quiet?" Yusuke asked his friend, er teamate on the window-sill.

"Hn. I do not need to waste my breath in your pathetic arguing." He answered glaring at the boy, soon dissapearing.

"What's wrong with him?" Yusuke said as Kurama walked in.

"Most likely he finds her a challange. Or, he is having conflicting emotions. Either way. It's his problem. Best to leave him alone for now." Kurama said walking past the boys to make dinner.

"Oh, Botan will be dropping by later." He added.

"Joy."

* * *

"Damnit."Kira mumbled as she hit the post of her bed with her foot. 

"Stupid thing." She walked around examining the room with mild interest.

"Kira." A girl's voice echoed into her ears as the door squeaked making known that it was opening.

"I don't mean to intrude but, I was assaigned to tell you that you have training tomorrow. With the guys."

Ahead said poking in the door, looking around for Kira. "And I was asked to give you this."

It was the girl from earlier, Kira noted. She was unseen bythe girlseyes as she hide in a dark cornor conceling all of her body except her glowing red eyes.

"Ill just leave a note." The girl mumble. Yukina, Kira remember. That's what the fool called her.

The girl scribbled a note, while trying to drag something in.

Seeing the girl struggle she stood silently watching as the girl whipped her forhead of some persperation. Silent rain hit the window making music for all to hear.

Kira opened the door all the way looking down at the small girl.

"Oh! Hello. You're Kira? Well Im Yukina. Pleasure to meet you." Yukina bowed. "I left a note on your dresser. One's from earlier and another's from Koenma."

Kira nodded and peered around the door frame spotting a electric guitar the girl dragged.

"Uh...oh yes. Koenma found a job for you. It's in the paper. You just need to play the guitar. Easy...kinda." Yukina sighed.

"Ill get it." It was the first time Kira spoke to her and she slightly jumped, smiling once she configured what the demon said.  
"Thank you. I was having a hard time with it."

"Hn. Thanks." She mumbled and picked it up one handed and brought it into her room slowly closing the door as she looked at the small koorime threw the crack it made before completly shutting.

She sat down taking the guitar in her hands.

She looked at it. _I remember this._

Thunder rang threw the air shrieking as lighting blinded the sky. Kira started a beat with her foot, closing her eyes.

People. Lots of people cheering for something they couldn't see.

A beat. A beat barley heard over the loud noise of the ningens.

A small girl. A big guitar.

Kira opened her eyes. The room was pitch black, no lights on, only the lighting illuminating it in a flash. Her creatures sat around her as her eyes glowed red as if straining themselves to see.

She tested the guitar.

"Perfect." She whispered. The music rang threw her ears from when she remember it.

* * *

"Thanks Kurama, this is great!" 

"Yukina! She didn't hurt you did she?" Kuwabara said to her as she sat on the couch feeling a bit uneasy.

"No Kazuma. She was very secretive and hidfrom me at first, but she helped me after she saw me struggling I guess. She picked it up with one hand. I felt like such a weakling. But. She seemed. Sad. Yeah. Sad. I just got that vibe from her. Her eyes show it clearly too. They are very beautiful eyes. But I also noticed a few marks on her body. Did you guys notice it?"

"No." Yusuke said with a mouth full of food. "Who cares anyway."

"Oh. You don't mean that. She might be a very nice person if you got to know her. Koenma informed me that I will have to help get her situated."

Silence.

"Is that bad?"

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Ill update asap! if ya do!**


	3. Training

**Hey ya'll! Im sorry to say this will be my last chapter for about a week and a half or sumtin. Im going on a cruise then doing stuff with my friends and family so like Ill try and write wheneverI get on the somp, but! I have to put up the next chapter of my other story up too.**

This one may be short too, Im running on small time. My mom grounded me so i can't be on.

**Ja Ne!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Training**

"Alright! This is _no _Deathmatch." Genkai said to the two in the feild. "This is just to test her strength Dimwit."

Kira smirked at the glare Yusuke was trying to intimidate her with...trying. Did you get that...Trying.

Yes well ne who.

"Ready! Begin!"Kurama yelled.

They just stood there, staring at each other as the wind blew by.

"Kira looks almost dead. If she wasn't blinking she would be."Kuwabara said to Botan.

"Yes well she's dead so she doesn't need to breath."She answered

"Fine. Ill start." Kira said after a moment of silence and a glance.towards Botan and Kuwabara.

Dust blew up from behind her as she raced off towards the unprepared detective. He quickly got in a defensive position but as he was about to block she dissapeared.

"Wha? What?" Yusuke looked around him and the area, searching for some noise or her aura.

"You know Detective, She dosen't have energy that you can sense?"Hiei asked annoyed that he didn't have common sense.

Yusuke sweat-dropped."Yes! ...I do know that."

"Hn." Hiei said smirking as he leaned against the wall looking at the girl relaxing in the tree branch, sleeping.

"Kira! Where are you! Come out!" Yusuke yelled.

"She's in a tree Detective. Sleeping." Hiei told him after being bored with this, hide-and-seek.

Yusuke got a anger vein, "Kira!"

She sat up quickly yawning. "Wha...What...Oh. Yes?"

"We are fighting!"

"What. No we arn't. Your whole side is bleeding. I would have told you but I thought you would of felt the sting of it, plus the icky feeling." She licked her lips looking at it.

"Ahhh! Im bleeding!" Yusuke ran over to the bandages as Botan started to heel him and then bandage him.

"Alright. Kurama. Your next. See if you can hit her this time." Genkai said as Kira jumped down stretching, "Go!"

Kurama started this time, pulling out a rose. Kira jumped back as he whipped it at her, turning it into a whip.

She smiled moving back and forth, swaying slightly.

He lashed out again but she jumped up heading towards him and dissapeared before she hit him.

He slashed to the side, in a circle almost. She leaned back as the whip flew over her, as he prevented her from bitting him.

She licked her lips rolling to the side and flipping backwards. "Ooo.Smooth move."

Kurama lashed out at her once more as she dodged it easily. Black spots showed up around the feild as she distracted Kurama. Her creatures crawled up from the ground as she suddenly dissapeared.

Watching from a tree she watched her creatures jump and run at Kurama. He slashed at them, killing them instently. Once they hit the ground they dissapeared in the wind as dust.

She smirked as she jumped down at Kurama from his back. Tackling him, she positioned her fangs at his neck but didn't bite. Her creatures dissapeared as she was declared the winner once again.

She got off and dissapeared. Kurama got up and walked over to the gang being asked if he was okay.

_So you know. I forgot to tell. Kira is wearing tight stretchyblack pants that flare at the bottom, a loose black tank top that showed her black sports bra when the wind blowed her tank top, also showing her tattoo. She wore no shoes going bare foot with her wings folded against her back. Her black hair in a high pony tail yet still reached her mid-back, some loose strings falling in her face._

"Alright. Hiei your next. Ready." Kira flitted down standng still, almost dead with her un-moving chest, "Begin!"

Kira stared at him boredly, her head tilted to the side. Hiei stared back, but got into a stance, with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

He raced at her unsheathig his sword as he made contact with her stomach, or so he thought. As no blood was anywhere, nor was Kira. She swung her legs under his but he flitted away.

She smirked as he glared at her. She cracked her knuckles and neck standing up, watching his every move.

She was reading him. He dissapeared quickly. A wicked smile came to her face as she jumped to the side, thenjumpflipped forwards, dodging Hiei's sword and ending up behind him. She ducked as he slashed behind himself.

Kicking him in his stomach quickly getting some room, she stood up as Hiei crashed into a tree.

Smirking she clapped her hands together, "I think Ill use a weapon too." She stated. Pulling her hands slowly apart, a katana seemed to apear between them.

Getting into a stance Hiei prepared himself. They sped off, clashing swords as they met.

As this went on for some time, not one earning a hit, the gang couldn't see anything except thesparks that flew from the swords.

They seemed to get annoyed with this and jumped back fromm each other, sweat on their bodies. Hiei was breathing heavily, as I told you before, Kira doesn't breath so she stood still.

Running at him Hiei blurred over by the house. She hit the ground, flinging her hand forward to knock him threw the wall, but he flitted away as she attacked. Breacking the brick wall, she flipped backwards. Landing in the middle of the field she listened for him.

Spinning on her hand quickly as it hit the floor from her dropping to it, she madeher legsinto a split kicking Hiei in the jaw. He flew back and smashed threw the trees.

She watched him sit there as she raced at him, her sword in hand.

Going to slash his chest she kicked his legs from under him, then dissapearing, as did Hiei.

Soon after attacking him she got tired of him getting back up.She glared at him and raced at him quicker, her attack with more power and agility quicker.

Hiei was down in a matter of minutes with trees toppled over and a new broken wall. Kira smirked as she licked the black and silver blood that ran down her forearm, killing the grass as it puddled into it.

Hiei was laying with his eyes closed, breathing heavily andsprawled out, on his back.

Kira walked over to him, blocking the setting sun that beamed on him. She had a small smile, more smirkish but smile non the less as she looked down at his brusied and bleeding body.

"Good fight." She stated.

"...h..n..." Hiei was out cold. She felt something on her leg and looked at he back of her left calve. Blood dripped down her leg also along with herstomach.

"Very good fight."

* * *

"Hiei! Lay down!" Botan yelled at him. 

Hiei was being Hiei, as he was refusing to lay down obviously. Kurama was leaning against the door frame watching Botan struggle as he smiled.

"Lie down. Your disturbing my sleep." Kira said as she stood in the door way, wings no where to be seen, but a angry glare on her face.

She wore black baggy pants that she folded at the top to be low cut, and a tank top that was cut at her stomach.

She walked over to him. "I should listen to a baka onna like you why?" Hiei said irritably.

"Your whinning is annoying, so you know what. Let me fix that."

"Your not touching me."

"You sound like a two year old having a tantrum, Now, don't move. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to." She smirked wickedly, her eyes flashing a blood-lust red as she looked at the blood that cover some of Hiei's bandages.

Botan and Kurama stepped out just in case things got messy.

She put her hands together, looking directly into Hiei's eyes as he seemed to stop moving, other than breathing, as he stared deep into her own crimson eyes.

A black and silverish blue orb formed between her hands. Placing it closer to his body, it seemed to obsorb into him.

Kirasmirked as he blushed, finally noticing what he was doing. His wounds dissapeared quickly though.

He glared at her eyes which told so much if looked at long enough.

She smiled seductivly, she leaned over the bed and him limiting the space, as she whispeared that in his ear. , "Embarrased? You know. It's know that vampires are great lovers."

Nibbling his ear for a moment she stood up, before Hiei knew it, she was gone as if she was never there. His heart was racing as his face went red. Was he scared of her? Was he embarrased? Or is it one of those things that has been bothering him?

He opened his eyes bolting up in his bed, breathing heavily with a red hue on his cheeks. The moonlight shinned on him, in his room..."Was that...All a dream?

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Since Im not gunna be here for a while I thought I'd give you a Preview for the next Chapter!**

**Chapter Four: _Dreaming_**

_Darkness covered her mind as she sleep. She heard noises. Few far away, another one close. She looked down spotting..._

_"Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"Get out of the way kid!...___

"Don't bug her. Since last night she hasn't been all nasty or around.I likeit, butYukina. It's probably best if you stayed away for a while...

"I will not come when called. Im not some pet...

"She's been there all day. She hasn't moved from the area...

The windblew across her features as she looked down at the raging water that threatened to take her whole...

_"Just leave me alone!"_

_"Your come when your told! Your my pet!"_

_"Im your profit! And until I see fit..._

"It's terrible! Koenma must know at once!...

"Hiei's been offly(sp) quite today also...

"Bakas. I've already tired...

Thought-_'I never felt this before..._

Thought-_'I never really knew my purpose. But what kept me alive died years ago...

* * *

_

_**My Dreams Never Haunted Me Till Now...**_

_**They Where Always My Sanctuary...**_

Till my Memories Came Back...

_**Till I Met You...**_


	4. Dreaming Dreams of Nightmares

**I wrote this all today so be happy! I just got back today and I was thrilled to write...so please Review. If I get 6 reviews I will try to write it faster.

* * *

**

Chapter 4: _Dreaming Dreams of Nightmares  
_**  
Nighttime**

**Warning: The begingin may be sad. Maybe. You have been Warned.

* * *

**

_**My Dreams Never Haunted Me Till Now...**_

_Darkness covered her mind as she sleep. She heard noises. Few far away, another one close. She looked down spotting a little boy. Younger then herself.He was sniffing as if he was crying with no tears, licking his lips with no water._

_She went to touch his face when he looked up at her with crimson eyes and his black hair in his face, he dissapeared. His sad eyes etched into her mind as sheslowly took back her hand, mouth slightly open from a gasp._

_Her head jerked the other way as loud noise filled the air. Torches light the area. It was slow but the scenery came to view. Old huts filled the area as the pathways had water on either side. Famrs were further away. The huts were made of straw and wood with candels and torches as lights. _

_The noise came from a group, or rather mob that surrouned one house. They were yelling, throwing rocks, sticks, dirt, anything their slimmy hands could grabinside the small windows of the hut._

_Crying could be heard__from inside the hut over the_ _noise of the crowd. The villagers, as Kira saw, light the straw roof on fire in attempt to get whoever in the hut...out. _

_Shelooked at the scene curiously, tilting her head to the side. _

**_They Where Always My Sanctuary..._**

_Two figures ran out of the hut, barley missing a burning plank?...that fell at their heels. One figure taller then the other, had the shorter one by the wrist. Pulling him along the path. _

_Kira suspected the taller, older one was a girl by the way her long hair flowed behind her head. The girl's foot got stuck in a hole filled with water. It splashed as she fell towards the ground, letting the little one's hand go. _

_Kira thought. 'Where are the parents?'_

_Yet no came rushing out as the little one, as Kira got closer saw was that same little boy, bent down to the girl. Urging her to get up as the crowd ran at them down the small path, some rushing threw the waters. Few stayed back, sticking a spike into the ground, as one at the edge held some rope. _

_The girl struggled to get up but her foot was caught and the ground surrounded them. One grabbed the boy as the others at the side grabbed the girl. Pulling her away from the boy, she struggled to get free as she was held down roughly. her wingsflapped up and down relentlessly in the small puddles of water._

_The boy was beingpounded as the villagers laughed, some yelled at the kid._

_Kira glared and raced towards them. Her fist raised , she attempted to punch one, yet failing miserably as she passed right threw him. Looking at her hands, she blinked in disbelief._

_"Leave him alone!" The girl yelled. Kira mouthed the same words looking at them, yet the villagers continued._

"He didn't doanything!" She struggled more, feeling guilt that she coudn't help the poor boy. Their smiliarites showing them as siblings, yet only half by her tan skin and his deathly pale.

_"Stop it! Stop it!"She tired again being dragged away to a carriage. Her black winggot caught on a branch from a near by tree digging in deeply to the soft tissue below..__  
_

**_Till My Memories Came Back..._**

_Kira's eyes widened as scenes flashed in her eyes. She mummbled, 'Memories.'_

_"Get out of the way kid!" Kira snapped back to the scene as the girl was kicked in the stomach back towards the carriage. The boy was screaming and kicking as he was tied to the stake, his wings flapping dangerously._

_"Leave him alone!"The girlscreetched, seemingly at the top of her lungs. _

_She was thrown into the carriage, hitting the back wall as a snap was heard and the horses raced off neighing_

_The sun was just rising as the girl scrambbled to the bars at the back of the carriage. Kira walked towards the boy with a angered, and cold look on her face, "Im sorry." She mumbled._

_The girl screamed as the sun hit the boy, who also screamed but in agony as steam rose from his body. _

_"Ill get revenge brother! I swear!" The sister called out. ...Dust to Dust..._

**_Till I Met You..._**

Gasping quickly as she sat up, she looked at her hands. She leaned against her head board looking out the window. The sun was just over the trees. Glaring at it, she closed the draps roughly, getting out of bed.

* * *

"I should get her. Bring her inside or give her some food." Yukina said, her hands held to her mouth as she looked out the living room window towards the girl standin so far away. 

"You do relize she's a vampire. She doesn't eat, she-" Yusuke started.

"Sucks, your, blood!" Kuwabara said with a horrible dracula accent, with a dramatic stance. Arms up and hands out, his fingures spread as if he had claws.

"Shut it Kuwabara." Urameshii said hitting Kuwabara's head with his palm, "Anyways,

"Don't bug her. Since last night she hasn't been all nasty or around. I like it, but Yukina. It's probably best if you stayed away for a while."

"Alright. But she should come in at least." She soon strode off to Koenma's office to see if there was anything needed to be done.

"Anybody for breakfast?" Kurama asked, poking his head out from around the kitchen cornor.

He was answered with mumbles of yes(es) as the t.v. turned on.

* * *

The wind blew across her features as she looked down at the raging water that threatened to take her wholeto the depths below. 

She's been standing there ever since she dressed. She just looked down, at the the very edge of the water, staring. The wind moved her hair every now and then but she just watched as the water smashed into the side of thecliff. Her eyes were blank and she looked as if she was thinking.

Which is exactly what she was doing. She thought if sh stood still long enough she would remember. And. She does. She entertained herself with the waves as her eyes went blank._People. Lots of people cheering for something they couldn't see._

_A beat. A beat barley heard over the loud noise of the ningens._

_A small girl. A big guitar._

_She was at medium height with a guitar taller then herself by a inch or two.  
She couldn't see the people and they couldn't see her. _

_She just toned them out and played long and hard._

_"Where are you going!" A middle aged man yelled._

_"The shows over! Im going home!" She rebeled. _

_The man, with brown shaggy hair and deep dark blue eyes glared at the girl's retreting figure. Her hips swaying seductivly as she licked her lips._

_He had to admit she was attractive and any man would have lust for her, but she was being a 'bad girl.' She had to be punished. One way, or 'another.' _

_Following her as he locked up, he stepped into the limo she sat in. She glanced at him warily as he rolled up the, sound proof-black windows. She moved herself into the furthest cornor of the limo, frightened what this man would do to her. _

_She was in fact, only 16youkai years._

_Smirking at her, "You've been a very_bad_ girl." He licked his lips looking her over.The mini-mini skirt and tube topthat only covered her breasts, which showed every curve of her muscle built body, and her knee lengthblack leather boots,was worn for his pleasure._

_He crawled over to her, lifting her from the seat and taking into the speaker to the driver as he chuckled, "Go the long way." He turned it off._

_Well you get it...right?...right._

_He walked threw the halls, dragging the girl by her neck as she struggled. She kicked the things in the hall ways, knocking them over, and left for the maids to clean._

_"Next time I have guests! Don't expect a easier punishment!" He growled throwing her into a pitched black room, the door the only way out. The light from the hall light her features as she sat with her legs together, arms behind her supporting her weight as she glared at him._

_"Just leave me alone!" She retorted._

_"Your come when your told! You aremy pet!"_

_"I'm your profit! And until I see fit I won't be-" She was cut off as she fell on her butt, shock on her face immediatly replaced by anger._

_"And Im your freedom. You will listen to me and answer when asked, speak when spoken to, under MY command."_

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed flinging her head backas his hand reached a button. Her, collar, sent electric volts threwout her body.  
__  
Falling to the ground, she rubbed her neck where the collar is in place tenderly._

* * *

"It's impolite to snoop, Jaganshi." Kira said flashing a sexy stare at the youkai in a tree a ways away. 

"Hn. Baka onna. You can't stand there all day."

"Ill come when I want." She said looking at him out of the cornor of her crimson eyes.

He dissapeared quickly with a scowl, but with Kira's senses she saw the hesitant in his eyes as he looked at her, as if debating.

She closed her eyes, moving her head to face up as the wind blew softly, carassing her already cold features. She looked down at her feet getting sprayed with traveling water as she squatted. She dug her cutetoes in the dirt, as she let her mind wander.

* * *

"Hey! Hiei!-"Kuwabara started going towards him by the window sill with open arms. 

"Bakas. I've already tried. She won't move." Hiei answered before they could 'attack' him to go.

"Kuso. Yukina really want her to move. She's been standing there forever." Kuwabara continued walking over to the couch as Yusuke walked in.

"She moved. Not in a direction, but she squatted." Kurama said peering over his book.

"You guys are starting to irritate me, but not as much as miss annoyence." Yusuke said opening the front door and walking out as Yukina and Keiko walked out from another door.

"This will be interesting." Keiko said going over ot the window. "I hope he doesn't get hurt." Yukina said.

* * *

"Kira!...Kira! Get over here!" Yusuke called out to her. She was now standing, once she heard the front door close. 

Silence.

"Kir-" He as cut of by her cold, harsh words with a stare that could stop the dead intheir tracks.

"Iwill not come when called. I'm not some_ pet_ detective. I suggest you leave quickly beacuse I haven't eaten all day and Im getting rather hungry, not to mention irritable."

He gulped and backed away slower. "I said quickly, because ningen blood is rather tasty when Im hungry." She said turning around, her wings spreading apart and her canines growing larger and longer, along with her eyes which went a deeper red as she licked her lips. Her creatures crawling from the ground.

He picked up his pace and raced towards the door, tripping only once over a dark blob. She smirked when she heard it slam shut along with locks on the inside as Botan portaled herself back in the house.Kira just turned around dissmising her creatures and went back to looking down at the calmed waters.

"Onna. what are you doing?" She heard Hiei's sooth and curios voice call out.

_**I never really knew my purpose,**_

"I haven't eaten in a while, and. I never hadfish before." She said and jumped off the cliff. Yukina gasped could be heard from behindKira.

Spreading her wings before she hit the water, was, her first time flying. She smiled thinking, '_And I thought I was gunna drown._'

'FastForward'

The moonlight and stars shone, brightening the surronding area. The pond in front of sitting figure reflected it's own surronding beauty.

Kira shiffted taking in this peaceful moment. Looking around, she smirked, dissapearing.

Blowing into his ear, she giggled at his fright. "Onna!"

"Shhh." She hushed him, "You'll ruin the quiet." She leaned against the tree as she sat on a high branch. Hiei slowly sheathed his sword, loosing the scowl on his face as he looked at her calm features. He sat on his own, larger by far,branch watching and listening to the girl carefully.

**_But what kept me alive died years ago..._**

"What were you doing earlier onna?" Hiei accused.

"Remembering."--"Remembering?"--"You saw it." She spoke at the other side of his body, "That was me."

She was know in front of him, almost straddling him, yet she had yet to touch him."Why do you do this onna?" Hiei said but froze as she moved closer to his face. Just passing a kiss, she spoke softly and seductivly as if a whine.

"But this is the first time...Maybe Im...Trying to confuse you...Or...I..." She smirked and nibbled on his ear, "Wanna see how you taste."

Hiei jumped up katana at hand(in sheath just out), breathing heavily with a dark red hue on his cheeks. He looked around and gulped. She's not here...Did he fall asleep in the tree? Is he dreaming about her?**_

* * *

_****I hope you liked it! Remember 6 reivews from 'Different' people, even annonomous(sp) people.**

**I know this one was short with the "Sequences" and not enough 'present' time but I was happy about typing so this may be the longer chapter. The next one may take a few days cause I have a b-day party to go to Sat, and Im sleeping tomorrow.**

**Here's the,**

**Next Chapter(5): Bitter, Sweet Revenge (1) Getting There**

"How could you not remember where you grew up?"

Botan informs Koenma of a mysterious man living in a older city. The gang is rounded up and forced to take him down for past crimes that linked to him. Kira is thrilled to go one this mission for her own reasons.

The gang is cautious around her, and she seems distant, following far from the side or far in the back. Hiei is counfused as his emotions of this one tracked girl run wild and into new terrain unknown to him.


	5. Bitter, Sweet Revenge 1: Getting There

**I just keep getting ideas! Hope you guys like them. Please review! Okay! Please have at least 4 reviews. 6 is obviously too many for you guys...wink Hope you like this.**

**_I corrected the Spelling errors...most of them anyways. Sorry about that._

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Bitter, Sweet Revenge (1) Getting There**

"It's terrible! Koenma must know at once!" Botan said flying down the halls of the castle to get to Koenma.

"Botan! What is it?" Koenma asked scared that she barged in.

"Sir. I have recent news that a man, Crusher...yeah and like three other men, Slammer, Damage, almost like a mafia, and Tony." She looked at the paper for a minutes then continued, "Have been linked to older crimes. Maybe a few thousand year old unsolved crimes."

"Alright." Koenma said, "Ill put the gang on it."

"Oh. Kira should know it. She grew up there." Botan added getting back on her broom, "He lives in a older city in the Makai. Sorry sir. That is all I have. I must go."

She flew out and Koenma sighed, "Here we go."

* * *

"Sooooo. She's in the house. But where!" Yusuke said looking around. 

"I already told you, you useless ningen. She doesn't want to be around humans right now. Especially a brain dead baka like yourself." Kira answered back to the annoyed detective, angrily.

"Why you-"

"Guys! We have a mission!" Kurama said breaking up the argument.

"We're coming!" They said in unison which they glared at each other for.

"Dang! The popcorn just finished to." Kuwabara whined wanting to watch the two fight.

* * *

"So. Where going to capture this Tony guy, and can kill if necessary(sp)." Yusuke repeated. 

"That's what he said about five times baka. I don't think he needs a echo." Kira said getting aggregated as she sat in a far corner away from them all. Hiei sat in the window-sill, Yusuke, who was the furthest away from her stood by the door, then Kuwabara in the middle sitting on a chair, and Kurama sitting in a hair also closer to her then them all.

"You know! I've had enough of you!" Yusuke said accusingly, pointing at her.

"Well I can say we've all had enough of you. We're going to a older city to kill this guys body guards and capture the guy. Got it?" She said the room flashing as the lights flickered with her anger.

"Yeah. Whatever." Yusuke said slight fear in his voice, "Lead the way princess. Since you supposable know the way."

"If I did, I would already be there." Kira responded cooling down after Koenma yelled at her, in turn earning a glare.

"How could you not remember where you grew up!" Yusuke accused. He just wouldn't give up.

"Im sorry I never was allowed outside!" She glared at him, growling slightly at his stupidity.

"So. What does this guy look like Koenma, sir?" Kurama asked changing the subject.

"All we know is that he had brown hair. He's the only one with that color hair. So it should be easy." Koenma said opening a portal. "Supplies is on the other side."

* * *

"Oh, my, gosh. That tiny thing. Past the village, and all the trees, is where we're going!" Kuwabara exclaimed seeing how far he had to travel. 

"Yep. So lets get going." Kurama suggested picking up a backpack. They all were carrying a backpack, Kira wasn't carrying one, since there was only four.

"Man. This will take forever." Yusuke stared to complain about 10 minutes into the trip.

* * *

Kira was flying above them, enjoying the quiet she got up there. She only had to listen to Yusuke's tiny voice every 5 minutes. 

A hour later, they still continued, Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting, Hiei jumping from tree to tree, and Kurama looking at all the different plants. Kira was closer to the guys in height but further away to the side.

"Yo, Tony! I got another one for you!"

She remembered him well since yesterday. Always zoning out. She new this place from her childhood. She had those...planes? She couldn't remember, but she flew over the forest, getting in trouble when she was caught looking out the window.

"Tony! You can't be serious."

She returned to reality looking forward. Her eyes widened as a taller tree stood in her way. Folding in her wings quickly she turned in a circle to the side.

Opening them back up, she glared at the tree looking back at it.

"Hmm. Seems the trees are taller in this area." Kurama said to the gang as he looked around.

"Ha! Kira zoned out again!" Yusuke was laughing with tears running down his face as he caught his breath.

Kira glared down at him before expertly moving between all the trees.

"Geese. It gets a lot dark too." Kuwabara said.

"Yes well lets just get out. More Youkai will probably live in this area."Kurama said picking up speed along with the others.

Fighting off few demons they made it out and to some water running in a stream. They all took drinks from it, then looked around.

"Kira! Kira! Come get some- Never mind!" Yusuke said.

A loud streeching was heard threw out the vast forest. "What the hell was that!" Kuwabara said frantically, then, with all his luck, something hit his face. "Ahhh!ahh..." He touched it and felt queasy, "I...It's blood. Kurama...does it rain blood...here?"

"No Kuwabara. Just something is probably killing another something." Kurama said looking around and listening. "Guys...shouldn't we-"

Aloud rustle was hear from the edge of the tall trees. Bursting out, branches fell to the ground with their leave floating down. Kira was going frantic. She was like in a spas and the gang prepared themselves.

"Kira! What is it?" Kurama called out.

"Run!" She said throwing something off her which landed by the boys. They all looked at it. It was like a pirana but, wings and frog legs with claws. It stood since only it's wing was wripped off. Curiosity overwhelmed them but quickly disappeared as it hissed at them with giant fangs protruding out of it's mouth.

Hiei sliced, but as told soon all ran. Kira was having a hard time getting them off her as she flapped her wings heavier and grabbed them throwing them off her. She was getting annoyed and that's not good. Her eyes flashed red and she emitted that screech from her own mouth, once again. Her black and silver blood was mixing with the red and running down her bloody.

She had many scratches on her, along with ripped clothes. They just never stopped, and as many as she pulled off more seemed to attach to her.

Her aura flaring, which made her hair float and clothes wave from the wind the power caused, she curled up into a ball and exploded...her power.

A ball of black and red surrounded her and then the noise as if a small bomb was heard. Her 'ball' expanded and destroyed the remaining creatures. Her eyes still blood red she flew over to the gang who watched in amazement. She went to one bag and grabbed some clothes out, "Don't wait up."

She jumped into a branch, the mixed-blood following every step she took. "That's gotta hurt." Kuwabara said looking at the beaten vampire. Feathers fell out of her feather wing.

"Lets go. She'll catch up." Hiei said disappearing in the trees. Taking a glance at her retreating form before moving on.

Kira washed off in a stream nearby, having the water take all the dirt and blood away, and changed her clothes.

/_They consisted of a red tube top that laced up the sides, black short shorts that were easy to move in with chains dangling off the sides. No shoes and a black spiked collar along with a red ribbon that held her hair up. She had black and red bracelets up her right forearm. Her eye was in a glare, and her face took the look of a cold hearted killer with no emotion./_

Her right eyes closed tight from three slashes along it. Glaring at everything as she listened, sniffing, trying to get another scent other then hers and the creatures.

Well it didn't take long once she saw one right in front of her. Smirking she pounced quickly, which made it yelp in pain, spreading it's own wings. Her eyes widened.

Uh Oh.

* * *

"You think it was a good idea." Kuwabara said looking back.

"Yeah. She can handle it on her own." Yusuke said waving it off as if it was nothing.

"Maybe...Oh well. It's best not to stay in one place to long anyways. Lets hurry. There's a village further up." Kurama said intelligently.

Night Time

"Maybe she got lost." Kuwabara said taking a sip of his drink.

"Maybe. But that's highly unlikely she could sense our energy or she would just fly. She can't get lost. It's almost impossible."Kurama answered again.

"Geeze. Make it sound like your on her side." Yusuke said with a mouthful of a sandwich.

"Im not on anyone's side...I didn't even know there were sides." Kurama retorted.

"Hn. She's here." Hiei said cooly as he looked out the window.

"Great. Now I can bug her about getting lost." Yusuke said almost happily.

Kira jumped onto the roof as the villagers around yelled at her, some kids throwing rocks at her. She turned abruptly hissing and showing her growing fangs and claws to them. Her eyes glowed a dark yet bright crimson red in the dark black night.

The kids scattered and villagers moved away quickly. Her blood ran down the roof, her wounds yet to heal and new wounds bleeding rapidly. She walked up the roof and sat in the middle squatting down as she listened, closing her eyes...

...Waiting...


	6. Fights In Between

**Warning: **Gorish in this chapter with some sexual contact, if you could call it that.

**Please Review. I need at least 6 reviews please! Oh and if you like SesshomarXoc check out my other story, Means More to Me.  
****  
Please and Thank-you**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Fights In Between**

"Damn. Were'd she go now?" Yusuke asked frustrated.

"Yusuke. If you don't like her. Why do you bother with her so much?" Kurama asked, politely washing the dishes for the people that let them stay.

"I like to bother her. That's why." Yusuke said stubburnly, crossing his arms, "Kira!...Kira! Get down here! Your-Ahh!" Yusuke fell back after walking to the door. Kira leaned over the roof, her head, and hair that almost reached the floor now, wasupside down as she looked at Yusuke, a angry glare on her face.

"Shut. Up. Your getting on my nerves. Leave. Me. Alone." She flipped back up, a puddle of blood on the floor that dripped off her.

Yusuke backed off grumpily, walking over to his sleeping back. "Wonder what got her in this mood. She usually fights back." Kuwabara said reading a comic book that he brought, pausing momentarily to watch the scene.

"I suggest we stay inside." Kurama said, "She's worked up about something and most likely, with all that blood lost, will be hunting."

* * *

Kira walked back to the top, hearing their conversation. A smart kitsune. She flinched at every noise, ever since her insident. She wondered if she truely ride herself of it. 

She's never scared. She can see in the dark and scense energy and smell fear. She's stealthy and dark so most people stay away if not killed instently. But. She fears two things. One just a recent fear.The other. Well. Every vampire knows of this.

Vampire Slayers, and their pets.

Her ears twitched nervously. That supposibly ediable meal she attacked earlier, wasn't normal. It was a slayer's pet. They can see in the dark and can smell the undead. They're usually quiet, stealthy creatures when they fly, but with all that fat on it's body so it will probably flap heavier, making more noise.

She was being paranoied. She didn't kill the slayer, but she tried killing the creature. She gashed it pretty hard and it being living should die with blood loss.

She closed her eyes as she calmed herself. Listening she could hear the gang barley talking, the next door neighbor's family eating, snoring, flapping, owls whooting,the light wind blowing, flapping.

Her eyes snapped open as she quietly ran off the roof and down into a little space between the houses. She looked up and saw thecreature huff with anger as it passed over her head.She knew it was a regular creature with large tuskes and a muscle built body, along with wings, but knowing that a slayer was around.

She may not be full vampire and his methods won't kill her, immediatly, she will die. he would either stake her or decapite her, and in her condition with blood rolling off her body she was not hard to smell. Plus, with that creature tracking her down she couldn't sneak up on the slayer then take out the beast.

She'd do it the other way. Kill the beast, hide then suck the blood dry from the slayer. But being the one in hidding was knew for her, but she was not inexperianced in this.

She saw the beast pass by again and with light feet she dissapeared in the dark forest. She called out to her creatures as they rose from the ground. As they walked they decayed, soon dissapearing.They roomed the town and hopefully would bring the slayer from hiding.

* * *

"Why is she calling out to her creatures?" Kuwabara asked watching one walk by the door. 

"I don't know. She must not feel safe and is calling them to, potroll shall I say, the area." kurama said watching them also.

Hiei was sleeping along with the loud snores coming from Yusuke. "Night Kurama." Kuwabara said closing his eyes, somehow feeling a safe scense of security. His snores adiable soon after he hit the pillow.

"That got him to sleep." Kurama said standing. He walked over to the door as he saw a black blur race between the buildings. "Hm." He looked over at Hiei and saw him with one eye open.

"Suspicious, no?" Kurama said looking back out. It was pitch black out, save for the potroller with his light torch. Hiei smirked at Kira's creatures. Walking aroundthe guard guy, he didn't notice them, staying just out of sight in the dark.

* * *

Kira ran in a circle after being attackeed by the creature many times, soon dissapeared from the sight of that creature. Her smell still their but now all around. She ran back to the village quickly. She jumped on a roof top and saw her creatures sniffing the ground then going back into the darkness. Then rising again to look around. 

She watched the only light. Baka. Can't even see low class, undead. Jumping down to the gang's door entrance, just as a blur ran threw the spaces once again she spoke to Kurama glaring at him and said with a commanding voice, "Stay inside."

She jumped to the middle of the village path, making no noise,and looked around. Her undead creatures would confuse them for a while as she prepared herself, conjuring up her energy for her attack.

About five minutes paced as she glanced back over to the gang's hut. Kurama stood in the door way waiting as Hiei's red eyes watched lustfully. She took a second look. Right. She saw impatience and confusion in them.

She looked around her, making her creatures dissapear, she as the only undead in the area. She smirked, right on time.  
The silent creature flew from the front right towards her and quickly at that. The slayer would soon emerge so she had to move fast.

She closed her eyes as it got closer. Snapping them open as it was closer now, her eyes turned black.A, sort of miasma filled the ground as the miasma smoke flew from her face.

Say, if you were the creature, a cloud of smoke that looked like a skull coming full speed at you would seem like nothing, just another cloud.

Yet the creature dropped dead after 3 seconds in the smoke,and Kira stood quickly, flipped forward towards the creature and dissapeared in her own smoke.

"How'd you like that trick." Kira said in the cornor of the gangs hut. Kurama and Hiei looked at her quickly, only knowing their was a presance by the glowing red eyes that filled with excitment. As she saw, the slayer was checking his creature to see if it was okay.

"Hn. Dark." Hiei said smirking at the evil girl in their presance meeting eyes with her. Her gaze stayed on his a while longer but she broke it.

"I just stopped by full well knowing that if I let you guys die, I would be killed. Now. Simple. Don't. Go. Outside. No matter what. If something does go outside and it's a threat Ill handle it. But as that slayer stands their, " Her smirk widened, "He's breathing in posin and acid. No antidote but drinking my own blood and I feel as though I lost enough blood. Now that's the most you'll ever hear me speak in one day, charish it."

Her dark, cold, errie laugh filled the town as she dissapeared, outside to collect her earnings.

Kurama walked over to his own sleeping bag and waited for sleep to come as Hiei watched the slayer. Only to watch him be taken away as food.

Kira walked up to the slayer that held a stake in his hand. She stepped on a stray stick and slayer froze immediatly. "Whoops." She joked. She jumped over the stake that he swung back at her, then crouched on the ground as he swung in again.

(grossness ahead) She stood up with a wide, sadtistic smile that showed her fangs. She quickly limited the space between them as he dropped the stake, fearful of his own life know. Her eyes flashed black as her claws grew. She jumped up, holding her right arm back to grab ahold of her prey. Vampire's can be very vicious at times, and this was just a hunger stage.

Her claws dug threw his chin and into his mouth. Blood ran down his neck as he scream, to far in the woods withing those seconds to be heard. She pulled her hand out which his chin now held three holds in it that oozed blood.

She eyed in lustfully. "Let's see how much blood you have." She grabbed the backing away man and pinned him to the ground. Her fangs visible in the mocking smile she wore, as she watched him struggle, tears running down his face.

"You shoulda picked a different carrier." She leand near his neck and licked it. He shook his head and hit her face out of the way, smearing his blood on her. She licked her hand as she whipped it off her face. Straddling him she moved to the sides.

Of all the times, he still got hard. She smirked when she felt and grabbed his...wrist. Rubbing it with her thumb her nail soon cut a smooth line across the vein.She looked at it and brought her mouth toit as she grindedwith him. At least his death would be somewhat pleasurable.

Her fangs sunk into his rist as she sucked the blood from there. She did both wrists, grinding all the while. He was almost at death as he climaxed and she finised drinking his blood at the neck. Drinking him empty.

She left him there, smirking at the thought of different youkai finding him. His arms out stretched to she the marks along with his head to the side where she bit him, and a wet spot on his pants.

* * *

Kira fell off the roof, catching herself before she hit theground as a loud scream was heard. Her wings now hiddened she sat down, leaning against a post as she tried to go back to sleep. 

She heard another scream, loud chatter, and the gang's footsteps. All three of them. Hiei stood beside her to her left, the gang to the right.

Rubbing her eyes she stood and looked to the commotion. "Oops." She scratched her head.

"At least you remembered to wash up." Kurama said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke in agreement.

"Go over there and see." Kira said walking into the hut. Last night she did remember to change and wash before sleeping. She wore baggy black pants with chains and a black shirt with red writing that read: All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. (back): We must never, ever be boring.

"So. You changed, forgot the creature that 's laying in the street. So where's the other guy?" Kurama asked.

* * *

Kira smirked to herself as the gang went on about it. All but Hiei who rested on a tree branch, waiting for them to stop. 

"Are you done?" Kira asked her smirk gone and glare present on her face. "I lost a lot of blood and had a hunger spaz. At least he had a little enjoyment out of it."

"Man. You were just happy about what you did. Why the sudden change? Feeling guilty?" Yusuke taunted.

"I never feel guily over food. But we could test that theory on you." Electircity shot at each others eyes as Kurama sweatdropped in the back, along with Kuwabara who was poking the dead body.

"Hn. We're leaving." Hiei said picking up a backpack along with the other two. Kuwabara glanced back at the dead body as he put on his backpack.

"Stop staring at it. It's not like it's gunna spring back to life." Kira said sitting in a tree. Yusuke put on his back pact and walked over to Hiei and Kurama.

"I know that. You sucked it clean, but he has a mark on his neck. It looks familiar." Kuwabara said, searching his small brain for a answer.

"Kira probably gave him a hickey too." Yusuke teased.

Kira glared at him, "I'll kill you. I swear." She looked at Kuwabara, "It's just a slayer mark."

"Alright if you do me, like you did him." Yusuke tested.

Her eyes flashed red as they started moving, Yusuke laughing at the sides. Her power pulsed and she shot a dark wave at him.

"Yusuke, I thought about it. Your proof there's life after death." Kira said jumping to the next tree with a straight face.

"Ha ha." Yusuke said whipping mud off his face. "You-" Kira didn't let him finish as she jumped threw the trees on the branches, looking for any enemy. When she was far away enough she climbed up a tree and spread her wings. Deciding to fly, well, she flew.

She looked ahead for any signs of obstacles and circled for a bit, waiting for the gang to catch up. She was in a zone once again, flying straight towards the castle. She thought of her encounter earlier. Just before she attacked the slayers beast by the stream. It sent chills down her spine.

_I can't...I don't. I know-No. It's forbiden, Im forbiden. Besides. Whoever said I did.  
Damnit. I'm talking to myself, great. All of them don't want me on their team anyways. I was just teasing him.  
Make him all confused and see his embarrasment when i told him that I was just annyoing him._

_Why am I making such a big deal about it anyways. It's not...He's not...I know I don't, but maybe. ...He does.  
What if- No. I shouldn't care. Im a dark, scarey creature anyways. He couldn't. He should know I manipulate and test, kill, hate. _

_I just don't know. It goes against all natural laws. _

Kira looked down at the group, Hiei was walking with them this time, instead of jumping threw thetrees. She stared at him, studying his form. He obviously felt her staring and looked at her.She looked back with mixed emotions and flew off to the side so she didn't have to look at them. His eyes.

_...I do... Every time our eyes meet I know but I deny it...But why him. Of all people why him! I should just die, duh. Im dead. The living dead. The walking dead. The thing that won't die that also has blood running threw her veins. A vicious monster that feeds off others and enjoys it. A thing that will jolt back to life unless killed properly. Something that if you beat it still won't die._

_(sigh) I can't...It's Forbiden. The Living can't be with the Dead. Well...Im half dead anyways._

_

* * *

_

Nightfall came and Kira seemed more distant. Taking a far tree in the cold instead of around a warm fire and snapping at the gang. The castle was only a few hours away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were whispering, taking few glances in her direction. Kurama was giving her worried and confused glaces and Hiei was staring at her with, worry or something along that line.

Kira glared at them all every chance she caught them looking at her.

"Um.. Kira. If it was something I-"

"No. Just leave me alone." Her gaze was fierce yet it showed that it truely wasn't his fault. Yusuke just nodded and walked back beside Kuwabara.

About five minutes later it was Kurama's turn. "Kira. Why don't you come sit by the fire? It'll warm you up."

"Am I too cold for you Kurama."She snapped, "Besides, Im half dead. I don't feel anything like that. And if you guys are gunna stare at me all night, Im leaving. Ill see you in the morning. Just look in the trees for me...or something."

She dissapeared.

"Wonder what's wrong now." Kuwabara said, "It's like she's bipolar or something...so..what's to eat?"

* * *

Kira jumped threw the trees, following the sound of water. Jumping down to the lakes edge she gazed at it. The moon reflecting on the surface with the stars around it. 

She smiled. The smallest smileever, and jumped into a tree to watch it's beauty. Almost falling asleep from all the quietness, she closed her eyes slowly. Her ears twitched as she listened. There was a soft noise coming from somewhere, but she was just too tired to look.

She tried but it hurt to move her head. She forced her eyes to open and saw someone. Someone was dancing in the middle of the lake.She twirled and stopped her twirl, looking at Kira.

She tried to move but pain shot threw her. "Ahh" She yelped as the branch was breaking from overweight. The person, the woman, thatwas dancing jumped on her branch.

"Just as I remember." She cooed.

"Well my memory sucks." Kira snapped, her personal space being invaded.

"Aww well, you'll remember soon. But Im here to take you back. We've been waiting for a while since you escaped the castle. Oh, How did you liek that song? It paralizes people who listen to it." The woman gigled.

Kira glared but turned eyes wide as the branch broke. They hit the ground with a loud thud. Kira chuckled atthe woman'sappearance. Kira landed face down but flat, whilethe womanlanded, rear in the air, kimono flopped to her back so her undergarment was visible, and of all the luck her face into the mud.

"And I bet you wanted this to be a clean mission."Kira taunted as she forced her-self up."Damn."

"Hurts, doesn't it." The woman said standing up, whipping the dirt off her and fixing her kimono.

"Hn."Kira was now on her hands and knees..."You know Kira. If you weren't so stubborn you wouldn't be in this perdicament."

"I like being stubborn." Kira said standing up. "Obviously you arn't gunna leave without a fight."

"Can't we fight tomorrow. Im all dirty and-" She was cut off with a fist to her jaw. She flew backwards and into the mud.

"You bitch! You hit me!" Kira was glaring at her, struggling to stand up, but refused to give in as she raced towards the woman.

"I would think I need a name. To know who Im killing,of course." Kira said as she roundhouse kicked her in the stomach.

"Oouph." The woman stood, "Akira."She raced at the vampire with long sharp claws made from sprit energy. (Akira-means- Intelligent)

Kira meraculesly dodged them while talking, "That not right.. Try again."

"Hisa." She said with confidence, "That one's true."(His -mean- 10,000 living or alive)

Kira could question her as she dropped to the ground and pushed off it with her hands, kicking her with both feet in the stomach. Hisa flew back and into a tree so with the impact, the tree cracked. It fell as she jumped off it.

Kira's pain was visible on her face since it was screwed up, but she ran forward at Hisa. Kira scenses were crazed as she felt a pounding in her head and listening to it throb in her ears.

She prepared to attack but Hisa dissapeared. Kira stopped at looked around in the darkness. She yelled in pain as Hisa kicked her back legs/knees out,(not broken)making her fall to the ground on her knees and then she wasflung backwards, her upper half in the water as Hisa's power blast smashed into her.

* * *

Everyone was asleep. Save for Kuwabara who just got up.Mumbling about having to pee. Walking off in any direction with his sleepy eyes, he looked up. 

His eyes widened with acknowledgement watching a fiercebattle rage. He forgot about the bathroom and was about to run out to help her, but he was too late. She was gone.

* * *

(what happened)  
Kira pulled herself up as Hisa approched, water dripping offKira's body. Standing up, Kira aimed an attack. Her eyes turned black as a deep black energy formed at her hand. Floating smoke skulls were visible in the attack/energy. 

Kira fell to one knee, holding herself up with her other arm. As Hisa tested her, walking forward.  
"You won't like me when Im mad." Kira said then charged at her with quick(er) speed. She punch her in her stomach with the black hand, as Ill call it, andHisa was yet again flung back, but it was cut short as Hisa dug her hand into the sand stopping her, blood visible on her stomach.

Hisa and Kira noticed another presance, Kuwabara, standing in the forest watching.

Kira waisted no time and jumped at her. Fist raised once again. Hisa jumped back and to the side as Kira's fist made it's way into the ground. Theearth spiking around her hand, Kira jumped off again.

Hisa and Kira were in a fist fight, kicking punching, dodging. Jumping over each other. Yet, Kira became heavier and heavier with each blow and attack she took and fired.

At Hisa's last attack, Kira was pushed backwards and fell to her knees as Hisa jumped back, blood running down her body after all the bows she took from Kira's claws.

Hisa, scared even though experianced, grabbed a branch and swung at her. Hitting her stomach then her back, Kira was now, to paralized to do anything about it but try and struggle. Her wings lay flat and fragile on the sand. Hisa wasted no more time, knowing there was a detective watching.

Hisa grabbed Kira around the waist and ran into the water. She could walk on water so she didn't sink. Spreeding her fake water wings she uses, she flew off to the castle in the distance.

* * *

"Oh god!" Kuwabara stumbled running back to camp. It was now morning, or sunrise, when he made it back. 

"Guys! Kira's been captured!"


	7. Bitter, Sweet Revenge 2: Undercontrol

**If you get this TWICE it's because I made some changes. Sorry. Just spelling and grammer errors, Blood Stained Sorceress, pointed out. Thanks.**

**Thanks for staying with me! Ill need10 reviews to update faster.**

**Also Im putting someJapanese words in here. They will be translated at the end. Like, one word**

**The votes are in! You'll going to haveta wait till the ending.Also Im Making A Kurama Oc.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Bitter, Sweet Revenge (2) Undercontrol**

Kira felt less pressure as she opened her eyes. Last she remembered was pain. A lot of pain, then darkness. Kira moan as she rolled onto her stomach. Darkness. Everywhere. She blinked. Yep. Her eyes were open.

She tried to call her creatures yet couldn't find her energy. It weakened her to try so she just laid there. Her wings wrapped in chains so she wouldn't try to fly away, and her arms along with her feet were tied in cuffs and chains. She sighed._ Might as well just wait. Can't do much...and...Im really...tired._

She fell asleep.

**Im Sorry

* * *

**

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Yusuke asked the frantic man.

"Yes! She was smashed with a branch then carried off!" Kuwabara said, agitated they didn't believe her.

"Hn. He's telling the truth. Happy bakas. Lets go." Hiei said with his Jagan glowing under his bandana signaling that he read his mind.

They packed up and raced off to the castle in the distance. It would only take them a few hours but who knows what these men, and woman could and would do.

"Kira. Has been..placed. In the...room. She proved...to be more...of a challenge then expected. Sir." Hisa said, grunting in pain as the blood still visible on her kimono and dried blood on her arms.

"Good. You may leave. Clean yourself up. Crusher." Tony said.

"Hai?" Crusher kneeled before Tony as Hisa bowed walking out of the room.

"...Put...put the collar on her."

"Wakarimashta(1)" He bowed, after he stood, and walked out of the room grabbing a collar as he left. Tony laughed at the thought of owning a vampire once again. His face went straight, showing no signs of his gleefulness.

"Slammer."

"Hai?" Slammer walked around to face him as he spoke, "I want you. To greet our little friends."

**You Came To Save Me

* * *

**

Kira basked in the darkness she called home. Asleep, maybe. She didn't even know if her eyes were open until she poked it. She was just sitting there, staring at the nothingness of the darkness. She tapped the floor with her claw making sure the ringing in her ears wasn't all alone.

She had enough and sat up. Her chains rattled with her movements. Her wings flinched, blood obviously dripping on the floor as the chains rubbed into her skin. She thought of this room. She had seen it before. There _was _a exit, just where? Kira couldn't see so she did the next best thing. She wouldn't try to release her energy. She already tried that and it hurt.

The chains were also familiar, but...She sighed. _Oh well. _Kira called into her vampire side. Her vision would increase in the dark since it was were she was born. The dark. The dark side. Midnight. Ooo scariness.

Her vision cleared as her eyes darkened, turning back, and all she saw was a empty room. Her leg chains were connected on the floor as her hand chains, with much slack, where connected to the ceiling. Her wings were just wrapped up in a tight chain.Oh.She also confirmed that her wings were bleeding.  
She almost, almost, flipped when she saw she was wearing different clothes then before.

She glared at them, thought she had to admit she looked hot even though it mimicked what she wore earlier. It was a low-cut V neck, showing off her cleavage, with one sleeve on her right arm, going to her elbow than the left one, cut shoulder length. She a long black skirt with short shorts under it. There was a band around her upper thigh on her left that was used for a dagger. Something must be up.  
The skirt was cut up to her thighs. Long enough no to show her shorts, and short enough to flaunt around in.

She had three loose black ring bracelets on her left wrists, and bare feet that showed off her vampire claws. She felt her neck and found a long, golden chain that fell between her breasts ending with a black rose with wings.

Now she remembered. The man who used to make her preform, raped her, and shoved her in this same dark room after feeding her, but...who she used to love. Love is such a strong word, say...craved for with a passion.Was Tony.

**But I Turned My Back**

Sure he was bad and didn't really care for anything if it wasn't for him, but that body. Her neck hair stood on end as she licked her lips in remember-ance... Her hands had roamed over that body before. Now it was just a faint feeling. She tasted his blood once and that sent her arousal into a spas for a mere moment. Other vampire blood tastes so good, but it was because the blood was his.

Vampire's have a craving for two types of blood and snatch..er bite(or suck?)at it any chance they were given. Their own blood, vampires. And that of ningens. And people said they were useless. But what was more interesting was that Tony, was them both.

He and Kira were not that different. He was tormented as a child, just like Kira. Hated for what he was, just like Kira. Forbidden, just like Kira. Just she was close to the line of normal and he was far from that line as night and day. He was half. Half vampire, half human. The lowest rank of vampire. But. He did something about it. He was strong in power and manipulation and she was at killing and seduction.

He got back at thoughts who mocked him as a child as Kira was chased from her village. He became strong and soon their lines crossed as she started to work for him. Though at first threw force, she came to a liking and began to work with him instead of struggling. But the middle of it of how she ended up in a 'haunted house' was just a blur. She had lost her memory of those times.

She had questions that needed answers, so here she was. Where she wanted to be, just not. She wanted inside the castle, not inside 'memory room.'

She was told as a young vampire, that her singing could lure any men to her. Going on what the people said she sang. It was a haunting sooth melody.

Sono aoku kooru hitomi,  
Kono mune ni dakishimetai,  
Nakushita, kono yuuki wo,  
Omoidashite once again,

Tooi senaka oikaketa,  
Tsukikage ni kakureru,  
Ikari, ienu kanashimi,  
Hitori-jime suru no...

She stopped as a big, well built man walked in. Sitting in a "sexy poise" shall we say, she looked at him, her eyes back to their red color. A seductive smile on her lips. She glanced down. He was carrying something and her smile faded.

**Fogetting Who You Were

* * *

**

"We Are Here!" Yusuke said proudly, setting down his backpack along with the others.

"So you are." A voice said standing from his relaxed position. He held a large blade across his back and towered over the boys.

"Whoa. Is the circus in town?" Yusuke said backing away to see this man more clearer.

"You-" This man raced at Yusuke fist raised. They all jumped out of the way as his fist connected with the ground, eroding it. He took out his sword quickly and swung it at Hiei. He grabbed his own sword and fended against the giant sword. Kurama, seeing the strain in Hiei's face, took out his whip and wrapped it around the man's foot, pulling. The man jumped on one foot, taking his attention from Hiei to Kurama.

Hiei jumped out of the way as his sword dug into the ground to catch his falling body. Kuwabara ran at his with his Spirit sword, once the man burned off Kurama's vine. Kuwabara flailed wildly with his sword against the mans, Slammer. Yusuke charged his shot gun as Kuwabara was knocked to the side with Slammer's fist only to hear, "Shot Gun!"

The man yelled in pain but got up nun the less. His armor fell from his body and Hiei attacked again. Kurama prepared himself another vine.

Clashing was heard as the two swords met. Kurama whipped his whip and Yusuke laid punches on him as Kuwabara tried to hit him. He was severely hurt by the end of the fight as blood dripped off him into a puddle around his unconscious body.

Giggles were heard around the fallen Kuwabara. The guys looked over and saw a bunch of maidens poking out from the trees.

"That was a wonderful show." One girl said as her voice flowed in the wind.

"Hai. Excellent display of swordsmanship." A girl said tracing a finger up Hiei's sword from behind him.

He jumped away from her glaring daggers at them all as he sheathed his sword.

"All, so manly." Another said looking at the three. Kuwabara was grinning like a madman as two girl on either side talked whispers to him.

"Kuwabara! Get over here!" Yusuke yelled at his friend even though he had to say they were hot.

A snap was heard and the girls jumped. Kurama was giving them a warning stare as he stated, "These woman are Vixion. Don't be fooled."

Kuwabara just had a glazed look on his face as the girls closed in. "Kuwabara!" Yusuke punched the girls out of the way before dragging him back behind the three.

Some girls jumped in the tree's hissing as there pointy sharp teeth came to view. "You wanna play, huh?" A girl sneered and they jumped at the three.

They fought the girls off. Yusuke getting bit in the leg once, Kurama on his arm and Hiei was just too fast. Once they were down for the count the boys woke their dazed friend.

**Not Caring Anymore**

* * *

They barged in the central hall and Kira could of sworn she heard a heart break. Shatter into a thousand pieces and leave half a heart standing but broken. She felt all of their glares on her and then to Tony. 

They glared at her for treachery, but also stared in disbelief and confusion. For Kira, the lovely lady she is, sat in Tony's lap, her arms around his neck and nibbling on his with her sharp fangs. He held onto her with on arm as the other rested in her lap, the guys barley noticing him rubbing her leg.

She took a moment to look at the boys but turned her head so they could see her face at all as she licked and sucked on his neck. Tony, as response , moved his neck some for her to get at more skin. Her velvet tongue running along his neck

"Why hello boys. Fancy seeing you here. I see you got past the first. Pity. My two others are out. Hope you came prepared boys." Tony smirked at them as Kira started nuzzling into his neck, purring sort of. Her hands traveled to his front, her back turned towards them more, blocking out what she was doing as she tried to do it, and put her hands up his shirt, feeling his muscles and torso once again.

While that was going on, Hiei's aura flared and few soldiers walked up, blocking the boys from the two, who seemed ready to do it on the chair as Tony smirked, nuzzling her own neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

**Just To Love Something Fake**

They fought, solider after solider, venting their anger. Once the last one was down, blood covered the floor. Tony looked at them with a glare. He was sure One of the two would be back to finish them off, but they weren't. He stood making the vampire sit in his chair, her legs crossed and over the arm of he chair. She couldn't move.

* * *

He stepped down throwing off his cape. Glaring at them he drew his sword tainted red. Yes tainted. Hiei drew his, Kurama his whip and Kuwabara his sword. 

"Guess Ill have to take care of you, _pest."_Tony said in disgust, spitting off to the side. Tony was calling to his energy as his black aura grew bigger. Running at the boys, Hiei stepped up. Charging with his own sword drawn. Kuwabara and Yusuke were fighting off undead soldiers that kept filing in the room.

"Knock off their heads!" Kurama said swinging around his whip. Kira watched in mild interest as this fight raged. It was almost like watching t.v. and wanted to change the channel but the remote was lost cause you brought it in your room. ...

She was watching it unfold before her, the death of her comrades, threw someone elses eyes. She couldn't place their names but knew one to be stupid but funny at times. One to be smart and wise in battles, just nice to have a conversation with. One, a sort of pest that wouldn't leave her alone, but stood by her side, not being able to leave. The other. Mysterious and taste like vanilla.

She just didn't know who these people were. Only Tony and Hisa. Hisa was her friend and helped her out while Tony was her love and protector.

Threw Her Eyes: Tony had the upper hand because he had worn out these men before they got here. He slashed out at the mysterious one, who tried to hold his own, venting all his anger as he pushed back. They were in a power lock.

A arrogant one was using a Shot Gun, as he called it, hitting the many un-dead guards. Another was just swinging a energy sword around like a madman. It was almost amusing. Another was being smart about it and laying waste to the dead, many by many. But they just wouldn't die and they wouldn't last for long as every few they killed, they would end up with a wound and many more would come.

The madman was the first down as few soldiers threw him, yes literally picked him up and threw him, out the door and into a wall.

The angered one's sword broke and Tony kicked him back, slamming him into a wall. Kira yelped as the chipped piece snipped her neck. It flew all the way into the chair. Tony towered over the boy who rolled out of the way, just as Yusuke was flung into another wall, making him crash on the floor.

Tony grabbed Hiei by the neck and smashed him into the wall. He let Hiei fall then kicked him in the stomach, making Hiei cough up little blood. Tony snickered as he grabbed Hiei's arm and twisted it till a sickening crack was heard.

Hiei yelled out in pain and then just laid there as Tony towered over him.

**But When You Called To Me**

Kurama grabbed Tony's leg , bringing him with him as Kurama was smashed into a wall. Tony hit the floor and was dragged on it as Hiei stood up, but fell back down. Digging his knees into the debris. Tony let his soldiers finish the work.

* * *

As they surrounded the boys ready to finish them down, something from everywhere, was eating them instead. They went down two-by two, only to leave black animals, un-dead wolves of some sort standing. Some holding flesh in their mouths, others digging threw a carcass, licking their lips, and maybe just one staring at the fallen men. 

They strained themselves to look over at Kira who was bouncing her foot, swinging a necklace of some sort in her face as a electrical spark was seen in the jewel.

"Last time I checked. Controlling people was against Reikai law." She smirked at the boys who held relief in their eyes. Kurama gave her a small smile as Yusuke gave her a thumbs up. Hiei sat up with some difficulty watching her as she rose from the seat. Kuwabara, well he just passed out.

Kira chuckled under her breath walking forwards. "But baby. Remember the old times." Tony said trying to coax her.

"That's just what they were Tony, baby." She said seductively, getting closer, "Old."

She stopped walking and looked at him with a stern look. "Hun. I have questions. You have the answers. That's not good for you. And I don't like liars." Kira smirked pulling out the dagger as she circled him, unnoticeable checking on the boys. "First question. How did I end up in the house?"

"Hn." Tony raced at her. "Wrong answer." She complied racing at him, disappearing just before the blow. "Have you forgotten Tony? Im better then you! I wasn't then, but just guessing, that may have been from the collar." Her voice echoed threw the place, "Now."

"What was your answer?" She asked right beside him. He stiffened with shock and fear, but calmly replied.

"Hn. You might as well know. We had to put you there. You became to wrapped up in blood. You had too much power and could have surpassed me."

She smirked and grabbed his arm in a death grip at his elbow. "Hurts doesn't it. I asked that to one of the poor souls I had for dinner...or was it lunch. Oh well." She said bending his arm the wrong way, keeping her face straight.

"Second Question. I heard you ordered the death of my brother...Is that true? But before you answer," A sickening crack filled the dark air as Tony feel to his knees. She spoke in His ear, her vampire side coming out because of anger and her primal instincts. "I can smell fear."

"Ahhh!" He held his broken arm in pain as he spoke strain fully. "Yes. He would of got in the way. Ah." He sucked in air threw clenched teeth.

Everything seemed to freeze, save for Hisa who ran in the room. She looked at the picture and was terrified just from the air.

Tony gulped hard, "Got in the way...for what?"

"Kira. You can't kill-" Kurama was cut off by her glare that seemed to stop anything in it's path. Kurama unconsciously held his breath till her gaze returned to the ma as she spoke to Kurama.

"Im not going to kill him Kurama. Im just gonna send him threw hell. He dares hurt what's mine, even after so long." Her eyes were a deep red, slowly going black. And that. Meant danger.

**I Answered**

"The men and I. (wince) saw your potential. (deep breath) I was the strongest there so. (Grunt) We were to take you and make a heir. But...even after many tries...(shiver) you just wouldn't have one."

"You show to much pain for a silly wound." She said slamming her fist into his head. He flew forward yelling in agonizing pain. "My body is for me alone. It doesn't allow intruders unless invited. I have to admit I craved for you, but. I never said once that I loved you or to have your way with me." There was a pause as she slowly walked her way to Tony, "Have you ever tasted you own blood, just a question."

"No." He grunted pushing himself up with his good arm. "Oh really. After so long. Well I did. It tasted sooo good." She licked her lips, "Im sure you gave some to Hisa. I would love to taste it again."

His eyes widened in fear as she continued, "But alas. My comrades wouldn't allow it. So instead. I have another question. I over hear you talking before. It a fuzz, but You knew my parents. Why did they leave? Or did you also order their death?"

"...Of course. They would get in the way. I had them disposed a year after you were born. All those years of torment and struggle was from me." He stood laughing at her as she froze. Her bangs covering her face from view as she...stopped. All of this, because of a heir. She pulsed sending off bad vibes. "I have the power to pull you into oblivion, I assume you wrote your will."

Her head raised showing pitch black, and still darkening eyes. You would think they were black holes if not for the shine from the light it reflected on them. Her fangs growing along with claws. Her ears became more pointed as her wings spread out larger in size.

"Kira! Stop! You have to bring him with you remember!" Hisa said from the side lines, "You can't call it out! He's not worth it! He doesn't deserve death!" Hisa said, the words flowing from her mouth, fearful of her own life. Kira stopped, _He's not worth. This piece of shit shouldn't control me so much. Sure he ruin my life, but I did end up here, didn't I? That's a plus._

He was knocked unconscious as Hisa made her hasty escape. Kira had changed back and punched him in his face, his head hitting the ground roughly. Kira smirked at the boys, crushing the collar that had controlled her in the beginning while rubbing her other hand that inflicted the said damage. Yusuke looked at her curiously, getting the strength to stand up.

"Kira. Since when are your wings black?"

* * *

(1)Wakarimashta-It is understood/ I understand. 

Random:

Hai-Yes.

Youkai- demon

Ningen-Human

Baka-stupid, idiot.

**

* * *

**

**I stayed up late to write this chapter so do me one itty bitty favor. Review.** **Im not posting the next one till I get 10!Thats T.E.N. Reviews. That's a promise! (P) I won't be here tomorrow so how about reviewing then. Yeah? I thought soo 2. **

**TEN! You can check how many reviews I have to see if You, yes you, are the lucky one that needs to review.**

**Ja ne!**


	8. To Get Back

**As request the song in the last chapter that she sang, even though it didn't go with the chapter, was- _Ice Blue Eyes_, A Rurouni Kenshin Song.

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: To Get Back

"Uhhh...cause they change to that color. Sometimes. Let me help you guys since you obviously couldn't handle a few soldiers, who knows what would happen if you tried to walk on your own." Kira walked over to the closest which was Kurama.

Slugging his arm around her shoulder she helped him walk outside. She did the same for Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei was being stubborn and supporting himself along the wall.

"Need help?" She asked him.

"Not from you." He glared.

She glared back, "Fine." She jumped, yes jumped, over to Tony and slung him over her shoulder, walking out, watching Hiei struggle along the way.

She cuffed him and threw him on the ground, sitting down cross legged stubbornly.

Kurama was calling for a portal destination, Yusuke was lying on the ground along with Kuwabara. Hiei was still struggling as he leaned against the wall that lead outside, breathing heavily.

"The portal is a ways away." Kurama said taking a breath leaning against the outside wall.

"Well then, we better get moving. We need to find a safe spot to camp, ne?" Yusuke said straining to get up.

"Why can't we just stay here?" Kuwabara said.

"Because there were two more body guards and I don't feel like killing anybody today." She stood and grabbed Tony, slunging him over her shoulder once again.

The boys strained to stand, Kurama helping Hiei while Kuwabara helped Yusuke. She looked back at them before lifting off. Just above the boys, following their every move as they struggled to walk threw the forest. Kurama and Hiei lagging behind the two in front, Kira just above, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hiei...what's wrong?" Kurama asked stepping over a root.

"Hn. Nosy Fox. Nothing is wrong, other then the fact that my body is to weak to maneuver on it's own." Hiei growled, his cold hard exterior coming out.

"Alright then."

Theywalked threw the forest till the sun began to set. Finding a good cave that had been abandoned to sleep in. Kira placed the man off her back after she watched the other four go in.

"Ill be back. I suppose you all need a fire." She walked out, jumping at the shadows, only to disappear.

"So. How's everyone holdin up?" Kurama asked as the koorime leaned against the cave wall.

"Im hungry." Kuwabara whined.

"I am too but Im really sore." Yusuke said laying down.

Kurama chuckled, "Be prepared. It will get rather cold tonight. Rain is coming also."

Just as the sun was setting Kira returned with wood. Setting them up, she placed some leaves in the middle. It was all silent as they watched her work. Scraping two rocks together since Hiei was obviously not going to help.

She glared as sparks went off the rock but didn't light. "It's your fire. Figure it out." She threw the rocks down and stalked outside, sitting against the outside rock, watching every-movement within the dark forest.

"Kira?" Yusuke called out once the flame started.

"What?" She asked calmly.

"Um...Aren't you gunna be cold?"

"No. What do you want detective?"

"Well...um...Never mind." Yusuke seemed nervous about asking her.

She hn'ed and put her wings around her front as it's own little cave. She was hiden by her wings and also warmth was in it.

She soon fell asleep, comfortable at the space between her and the others.

"You're going to have to ask her sometime." Kurama said.

"So. Why me."

"You're the one who brought it up." Kuwabara said, laying down to go to sleep.

"Hn." Hiei also laid down followed by the others.

* * *

Kira woke in the middle of the night, well rested. She stood and walked in the cave. setting down some more fire wood in the dying fire. 

She sighed and walked out. She was hungry after all that carrying.

Stalking around in the shadows, she found this place oddly deserted. Calling out to her creatures, they sniffed around, teleporting (for lack of better word) threw the shadows to others. Getting into the sun made them decay faster and break down into ash.

Yet, she searched. If she found a animal she would most likely give it to the boys and find one for herself. Quietly, she watched her prey, drink at the water.

* * *

"Huh. get up." Yusuke kicked Kuwabara who rolled over, scratching his stomach. 

Yusuke looked around. Everyone was coming to, save for Tony who was still unconscious. The sun was high in the sky, maybe noon.

"Where's Kira?" Kuwabara asked rubbing his head, yawning.

"Probably retreating from a face of yours." Hiei snorted.

Yusuke walked out, towards the end on the cave as the two bickered.

"Ahh! What the f--k!"

"Food. Not f--k." She was hanging upside down again and shoved a cooked carcass in his face.

"Don't worry I keep the flies away." She flipped down from top the cave to have her back facing the boys.

"Uhh...thanks."

"Whatever." She lazily slumped down against the cave wall looking around the surrounding forest.

Yusuke tossed the cookedfood to Kurama to inspect it, and walked over to Kira. Sitting across from her.

She was just looking around, a dagger moving threw her fingers.

"Do you see it?" She asked as her eyes seemingly followed something.

"See what?" Yusuke asked looking out as well, "If you're trying to scare me, it not- Ah! What are you doing?"

She bolted over to Yusuke, wings covering them from view save from her left wing that she folded back.

"Im your protection, as far as you know, your safe." She backed down and sat down once again across from Yusuke, smirking at him, freaking him out.

"Hey...Where'd you get that dagger?" Yusuke asked, finally noticing another dagger, rolling expertly i her hand.

"Im just full of surprises, aren't I?" She laid her hand flat and it was gone.

"Wha?" _Thump _He looked over to see a dead demon fall out of a tree, dagger in it's head.

"Yusuke. If you were to die tonight. What would you say?" She asked out of the blue.

Yusuke was now offically freaked, "Uhhh...I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering. It shouldn't be so hard since you died before right? What did you think then."

"I...I can't remember." Yusuke said and was about to stand.

"Don't move." Kira said calmly still looking outside.

"W..Why?" He asked frozen.

* * *

"She's freaking him out." Kurama said tearing off some meat. 

"Probably trying to avoid the questions." Kuwabara entered digging into his own food.

"Hn."

* * *

"We are surrounded on all sides. Move and this one demon, that if you haven't noticed, Im following, will kill you instantly. He will "hack", for you to understand easily, into your body and blow it up like a bomb. Now,I don't fell like having blood all over me, even if it does sound tasty. So, don't move. If you wish to interrogate me please do, I don't mind." She didn't even glance at Yusuke, but glared in irritation as she fiddled with her dagger faster. 

"Stand the f--- still..." She mumbled, eyes changing black.

"Fine then..." He gulped.

"Wait a minute. I have a question for you."

"...Okay." He was unsure for some reason.

"Why do you fear me? Straight answer. You won't hurt my feeling. Promise." She was calm and collect, her eyes moving back and forth once again.

"Um...well...dang." He looked down to his crossed legs, "I don't really. It just seems that you've changed."

She tossed her dagger and smiled a devilish smile. It was gone by the time she looked at Yusuke. _Thump. _"How so?"

"You said one question!" He protested.

"I changed my mind."

"Well...you...can't."

"Hn. You can leave now. He's dead."

"But I have to ask you a few questions."

"Fear is rolling off your body. So much for the Great Urameshi, ne?"

"Yeah right!" He stood up, fist raised. She stood also, calmly.

"Go sit down Urameshi. Im tired of saving your life. Two in a day is good for me." She said sitting down, another dagger in her posession.

"If they know we are in here why don't they attack?"

"They don't. They only know us two are in here. You're moving so much that know that it's you. These creatures are 'blind' as you will, and notice movement. I walked in here first off, and I jumped up to save yourself from a dagger's doom, noting how they know Im here. Jump up again I will surely let it slice threw your thick skull."

Yusuke's eye was twitching as he slowly made his way to the guys.

A low growl emitted from Kira's throat as she fidgited slightly, not to catch attention. She scratched at her neck, every few moments. She scooted back in a jolt as a dagger landed between her legs. She grabbed it and flung the other killing the demon. She called out to her creatures again, putting them in the forest to devour the demons.

Her vision was becoming blurry and clogged with red. She could see specks of red along with blur.

"We have to go." She spoke hoarsely. "We have to run. Can you guys do that? Just for a little bit." She walked back to the boys grabbing Tony.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Kuwabara asked, swallowing.

The other stood. Hiei still needing help, slightly.

"Nothing... Just get up." Her voice growing angered and louder as she rubbed her neck with her shoulder.

They got up at a start. "Don't fall. Daggers will attack you." She said in front of them. She opened her mouth, moving her jaw back and forth. _Damn, damn, damn, damn._

Spreading her wings they seemed to grow larger. The ends growing pointed. "Ill go first to distract them. Just run straight. Following my creatures."Her voice seemed pained but they nodded...idiots.

She ran out slower than possible to catch many's attention, and flew up into the air, circling. Scratching her forehead she dodged some arrows and flying daggers. She spotted the guys running out and to the forest.

She let off a scream as horns burst threw her wing's points, feathers dropping to the ground. She flew at the demons shooting arrows, knocking them backwards.

Flying in the boys direction, she was soon directly above them. They seemed to be going at a fast speed.

She looked down, many were following after the gang and would catch up if she didn't do something.

Fighting for control, she lowered herself closer to the boys. She winced in pain as a dagger imbedded itself in her leg. Her black blood dripped out and to the ground in front of the gang. She spun out the way of a few daggers and back.

A cliff was coming up in the gang's path. Kira powered up and lowered herself over the gang, "Just run off the cliff!"

"What! You can't get ride of us that easily!" Yusuke yelled following her creatures.

"If I wanted...I would have already killed you!" Her angry rough voice sounded.

"Alright! But if we die! We are sooo blaming it on you!" Yusuke finished, the cliff coming to view.

She slowed down and folded her wings, running on the ground. Throwing Tony in front of them, she finished gathering her power. Inside, fighting for control, she let of a blast of dark chi. The sky turning dark and smoke rising from the ground. Kuwabara grabbed Tony and they kept running, Hiei chancing to look backwards.

Yusuke tightly closed his eyes expecting a fall yet continued running. He looked down and saw ragging rapids crashing into the rocks. He immediately looked forward and collapsed when he made it to the other side, along with the others.

Tree, animals, shrubs, ext. died instantly as moans of the demons were carried threw out the dying forest. Lightning struck, setting fire to the shrubs and trees.

She smirked and flew away into the air, across the cliffs. Her eyes twitched as she heard a whistle. She was slowly changing back to what would seem normal, her wings growing fast feathers and shrinking in size.

But what was that noise? She looked around as she soared closer to the ground. Her wings skipped a beat as her eyes widened for a second.

As she landed, it wasn't so graceful. The gang was all laying on the ground, catching their breath only to snap up when a crash was hear.

"What...What was...that?" Kuwabara asked breathing heavily.

"Don't...know."

"Ow. F---ing bastard." Kira walked out of the forest, pulling a sword from her stomach and out her back. Blood fell to the ground in a pool as she continued to mumbled, walking toards the boys as she picked off some leaves and twigs from her clothes and hair.

She looked up at the four who stared at her blankly. Her silver and black blood running down her arm from a slice cause by a branch and a few minor scratches on her legs and face.

"What?" She snapped sitting down, licking her arm.

"Uh...nothing." Yusuke said for them all.

"Hn." Hiei limped over to a tree and sat against it.

Kira stood, ears twitching as she heard a noise. "Ill be back."

Once they all caught their breath they stood, listening to the sounds of a squealing pig. By the time Kira got back, her arm was still dripping down blood thought her dress was cut to her knees and wrapped around her stomach. Her faced was cleaned up and so where her arms washed down.

Kuwabara watched as Kira's blood dripped off her hand and to the ground, steam rising from it.

"Want some?" She asked licking her fingers.

"No way man! That's like acid!" He said backing up.

"Hn." She turned and started to walk. Kuwabara picked up Tony again and they all followed suit.

* * *

"Kira. Go get cleaned up and healed. Once done, come back here for interrogation. Boys. Good work on catching the guy, go get healed. Guards take him away for later questioning." Koenma ordered after they found the portal.

* * *

**Please Review! I won't update till Iget...5 reviews! Please and Thank-you!**


	9. NOTE

**Hey ya'll!**

I know I havent updated in **FOREVER **and will probably take a while to update another chapter but I want to rewrite the chapters to make me more interested in the story. I had the ending all planed out but now it just seems cheesy and hopefull over time my writing has gotten better.

Im Sorry to all those who have been reading and to the new readers!

I will try to update asap but I have to become re-interested in it.

Please Be Patient A Little Longer.

_LOTS OF LOVE TO MY FAITHFUL READERS! _

**---BleedingAngels911**


End file.
